No Room for You Anymore
by Skatzaa
Summary: Fang is gone, leaving a heartbroken Max behind. When she turns to Dylan for comfort, what's going to happen? What, or WHO, will come of it? And what will happen after Fang comes back? Set After FANG. WINGS! Mylan, Fax! R&R chicos! Sequel is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is the start of a new story (duh), called No Room for You Anymore. I'm sorta new at all this, but please don't take it easy on me! I can take it! Sorry…I'm babbling:P. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I'm not JP, therefore I don't own this awesome series. Darn.**

Chapter One

My hands shake and tears pour down my face as the severity of my situation sinks in.

I know what you're thinking. The amazing Maximum Ride doesn't cry. But if your perfect other half (although lately everyone is saying that _Dylan_ is. Yeah right.) left you, you would cry too.

Yeah. You read me write. Fang left. He's gone.

I woke up this morning to silence. Not the usual running and screaming that takes place around here. Suspecting something, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen

There sat my flock, plus Dylan, minus Fang.

"What's going on?" I was still calm. I hadn't realized something was wrong yet.

I'd directed the question at Iggy, Dylan, _anyone_. I hadn't expected Angel to answer.

"Max…" _Fang's gone._

I'd laughed. "Nice try Angel. Seriously though, what's up with you guys? You're never serious this early in the morning."

Then Dylan spoke up.

"Max," that's when I'd figured out something actually was wrong. "We aren't joking. Fang is gone."

My heart had stopped. The blood drained out of my face, leaving my white as a sheet no doubt.

_No, no, no._

"He left you a letter." Iggy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I snatched it from him with greedy hands.

As I'd read it, the only sound I could hear was my ragged breathing.

**(A/N: I know the letter is from the book, but it's a key part of the story. That, and I was too lazy to write another one.)**

Dear Max –

You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.

But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.

Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.

The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.

I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while.

You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.

At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.

But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.

Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.

Please make us go through this only once.

I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.

You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.

Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.

Good-bye my love.

Fang

P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them.

The paper spiraled out of my hands to the floor. As I looked at my flock, my throat closed. _I can't breathe._ My thoughts became hysterical._ I can't breathe!_

"We have to find Fang! Like, NOW!" I tore out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Stay here." I'd never heard Dylan sound so stern. At first I'd thought he was talking to me. Then I realized- _the flock_.

I took off, screaming Fang's name. I had no idea where he was or where to look.

Dylan soon caught up to me. I'd ignored him.

After hours of this, Dylan told me we needed to land. I tried to keep going, but Dylan wrapped his strong arms around me, effectively trapping my wings.

We landed on the shore of a lake.

"Max, Fang's gone. He's not coming back. The Flock needs you to accept that and move on. You need to stay strong for them." Dylan's words were stated gently, but they still killed me.

That's when I lost it. I'd started sobbing and screaming Fang's name. I'd fallen to my knees, unable to stand under the weight of my grief.

Now we've come full circle to the beginning of my pathetic tale. Whoop-de-doo for you.

Dylan picks me up bridal style and carries me to the cabin I've failed to notice until now.

Dylan's face looks so heartbroken, like he would take my pain if he could. I wouldn't put it past him either.

"Oh Max, my dear Max. I'm so sorry he did this to you." His apology makes me feel better for about half a second, before reality crashed back down on my.

As I pass the point of hysterics, I feel a blackness creep up on me. I welcome it and fall into its waiting arms.

That's right. I passed out.

**A/N: Sooooo, what'd you think? And no, I don't have telepathy so I can't read your mind and figure out if you like my story or not. That's what the review button is for! Come on, click it. I know you want to!:D Love, hate, suggestions, all are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again:/ I'm disappointed! No reviews? It's been awhile guys. And I know you're reading it, so don't try to lie to me. I'd like to thank AuronHasMyHeart and RebelDroideka, the ONLY people who took a few seconds out of their day to make me feel slightly better about myself. So thank you.**

**Sorry about the late update. I went to New York City this weekend and saw The Lion King on Broadway. O.O omfg. Mind= blown! If you ever have the chance to see it, GO GO GO!:P**

**Oh, I have a new story, **_**I Present Your Victor..Cato Martin!**_** Read it maybe, if you're a HG fan?:3**

**Okay, just to clear it up, here are ages (I know they aren't accurate, but whatevs. It's my story)**

**Fang, Max, Dylan, Iggy- 17**

**Nudge, Ella- 15**

**Gazzy- 12**

**Angel- 10**

**Now that that's cleared up, On With the Story!**

Chapter Two

When I wake up, presumably in the little cabin, Dylan is sitting on the bed next to me.

He smiles down at me and I give a half smile back. We stay like that for a few peaceful, happy moments.

Then reality comes crashing back down on me. _Fang…_ Tears stream down my face.

Dylan gathers me in his arms and gently rocks me back and forth.

(Dylan POV)

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but Max seems to like it. I slowly lean down, like she's a wild animal I don't want to spook (_Wow, nice analogy_, I think), and kiss away the tears.

Max blinks in surprise. Trust me sweetheart, I have_ no idea_ where that came from. Well, At least she's stopped crying.

_That bastard_, I think. He's breaking her heart and leaving me to clean up the mess. Not that I mind. Maybe it'll give me a chance to win Max over. If I didn't think it would send Max over the edge, I'd definitely track him down and murder him for it.

(MPOV)

Dylan surprised me with those kisses. It was a good surprise, and the kisses were nice. So I do something I've never _ever_ even let myself consider before.

I kiss Dylan.

And I like it. _A lot_.

He hesitates, so I kiss him harder, tangling my fingers in his beautiful, _blonde_ hair.

He finally responds, with equal passion and need. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. To make the position more comfortable I encircle his torso with my legs.

Kissing Dylan, I admit in my mind, is better than kissing Fang. There are no awkward pauses as we try to figure out what the other is doing. With Dylan, our lips move together, perfectly in sync. There is no question that he was made for me now.

His lips, his kiss, are a comfort I need badly. With Fang gone, there's a hole in me so big I'm not sure is fixable. But kissing Dylan makes it better. Dylan's hands roam under my shirt, touching skin that no one- no even Fang- has touched before. Skin that was reserved for Fang. Skin meant only for him. I almost pull away, but I make myself stay.

_This is for your own good. You need this._

Soon, I'm only in my bra and underwear, and Dylan is down to his boxers.

How'd that happen?

Dylan hooks a finger in my underwear, then looks at me. He's asking for my persion to do the unthinkable to me. Something that I had saved away for Fang, for when we could be together without having to save the world or break up bird kid fights. I hesitate. Is this wshat I really want?

_No. Doing this won't make Fang come back._

_ Shut up! Yes. I need him._

I nod my head without meeting his eyes, and we lay down on the bed as Dylan takes the rest of our clothes off…

**(A/N: Sorry, **_**NOT**_** going to write that! No Way Jose!)**

~Hello. I'm a line. Yes, a line. Now get back to the story!~

(DPOV)

Kissing Max was amazing. A bajillion times better than I'd imagined. And what came after… Whoa. Just, wow.

I look at the beautiful, broken girl sleeping peacefully in my arms. My mind starts to panic.

_Did I just take advantage of Max?_

No… She wanted this just as much as I did.

_Did she? Her boyfriend just disappeared. She's _using_ you._

Doubt creeps into my mind. As hard as I push it back, it won't comply. I growl with frustration, and try to fall asleep next to my perfect girl.

(MPOV)

As I sleep, one though spirals around in my head:

_What have I done?_

**A/N: There you have it, chapter two. What'd you think? Did I rush it? Was it perfect? **_**DID**_** Dylan take advantage of her? Do you hate Fang and/or Dylan right now? So many questions, so few reviews. So, for the sake of my sanity and my writing abilities, review review review!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here it is. The BIG chapter! Not to ruin it for you… *clears throat* Anyways, Onward with the story!**

Chapter Three

*Two Months Later*

"Dylan?"

"Yes love"

"Could you-"

"Yes, I'll go get you pistachio ice cream, Kraft mac'n'cheese, and Spam."

"You're the best!"

"I know," he chuckles. Giving me a kiss on the forehead, Dylan heads out the door to get my unusual order.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Love? Kisses? Dylan, the best? What the fudge happened?

It's been a while since Fang left. And even though he broke my heart, Dylan has helped me put it back together. I've accepted that Fang is gone, and that Dylan is my other half. And we're happy, like, actually, 100% happy. I don't have to worry about him cheating on me or _leaving_ *cough Fang cough*, which has relaxed me considerably.

Itex has disappeared- as in, there-is-no-trace-of-them-and-no-one-is-hunting-us-anymore type of disappeared. The Flock is good. Everyone had mostly moved on from Fang ditching us. All in all, life is great.

But don't think there isn't some trouble in Paradise. And when I say that, I mean me.

I still have my doubts sometimes. Do I _really_ love Dylan? I don't know. Do I still love Fang? Absolutely. I won't ever get over him, that I do know.

What? I'm already lying to everyone else. I don't need to lie to myself too.

Dylan and I haven't 'done the dirty' (as Iggy would put it) since Fang left. I think he's sort of mad about it, but hey. I do have some morals. Okay, maybe not. I'm more not sure than anything.

Obviously, I've been lost in my thoughts for a while,. Because next thing I know, Dylan is yelling for me.

"Max! Your food is downstairs!"

I giggle slightly (OMG, did I just giggle? Did I say _OMG_? Too much time with Nudge!) and head down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dylan is looking at his reflection in a mirror and wiping something slightly red off his face. Hmm… whatever.

I shrug to myself and reach for the Spam. Mmmmmm, that's the stuff.

About halfway through the delicious can, I know something's wrong. My eyes widen and my feet scramble- of their own will- to the bathroom. Just in time too. I heave up my food.

"Max? Are you okay?" Dylan is there, holding my hair out of my face and massaging my back.

"Yeah. Just ate a bad can of Spam, is all," I smile weakly at him. He believes me, whereas Fang- _no! Bad Max! No comparing them!_

But my mind is spinning.

~Time skip (that night/afternoon)~

I've put all the pieces together. Or at least I think I have. And if I'm right, all hell is about to break loose.

Which brings me to my current situation: sitting on the bed in my room, biting my nails, and trying to decide who I wanted to tell. Nudge, Ella, or Angel?

Well, Nudge would be supportive. But she might accidentally let it slip. She just can't help herself.

Ella would kill me, but be super excited.

Angel would find out, if she wasn't listening to my thoughts-

_Or you could just tell us all,_ Angel said sweetly in my mind.

See what I mean?

_Okay, _I think._ Gather the girls and meet me up here._

Soon, the four of us are sitting in a circle.

"What's up Max? Is something wrong? I can tell there's something wrong by your face. *Gasp!* Was Dylan mean to you? Did he cheat on you? That little punk! All right, don't worry Max, I'll get him for you. Ohh, he's going to regret ever being born. Or cloned. How do you clone someone? Did it hurt? Does it hurt to be born? Huh that's-" Thankfully, Ella slaps her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Max, you need to tell them." Sheesh, what's up with everyone saying my name today? It's the same name I had yesterday! I shoot Angel a look, but start anyways.

"Well, when Fang left, Dylan and I… sortadidit."

"WHAT?" Ella screams. I look around frantically and shush her. "Max," Again with the name! "You're SEVENTEEN! -" Nudge cut her off.

"You used him as a reboud? Max I'm ashamed of you!"

Why won't people stop saying my name?

I groan and put my head in my hands. Angel comes over and gives me a shoulder rub. _Ooh that feels gooood._ I give her a grateful smile before turning to deal with the near-hysterical girls next to us.

"Guys, GUYS! _SHUT __**UP**_!" They finally listen to me. "That's not the point.

"What's worrying me is this: I threw up today, I'm eating _Spam_- which we all know I hate, and," I whisper the last fact, ashamed, "I haven't had my period in two months."

Nudge and Ella become deathly still when they realize what I'm implying.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Ella whisper-shrieks. Before Nudge can start too, I cut in.

"That's where you guys come in. I need to take a pregnancy test, and I want you there. As, you know, emotional support," I mumble.

"Well let's go!" Angel finally speaks up. They get me off the bed, dress me, and rush us out of the door. Iggy starts to ask where we're going.

"Girls' night out!" Ella throws over her shoulder as we pile into my car and then we're off.

~LINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~

Before I know it, we arrive at CVS and the girls tug me to the pregnancy test aisle. Which is right next to the condoms. _Those would have been useful,_ I grumble- think to myself. As they're finding one, I make the mistake of looking at my reflection in the security camera thingy.

I look_ awful_. Even though Nudge says mirrors like that distort your reflection (How do I know that exactly?), I'm certain this isn't the mirror. It's all me. Hopefully, the cashier will pity me instead of think I'm not worthy enough to be the ground they walk on.

Angel- my first baby, I realize- takes my hand.

"Come on Max," She says quietly, "It's time to…you know…" Yes, I definitely do know.

We walk, hand and hand, to the checkout, Ella and Nudge trailing behind. Angel puts the test on the counter for me and I pay with shameful tears in my eyes. But I refuse to let them fall.

When I do look up, the young lady gives me a kind smile. "Good luck," She wishes me, in a hopeful voice.

"Thanks," I give a wobbly smile in return.

Ella leads me to the one stall bathroom. _Thank god. I don't know if I'd be able to do it with other people around_.

"Okay Max," Wow. That's the shortest sentence I've ever heard out of Nudge.

"I go into the bathroom, pee on the stupid stick, and wait for the longest three minutes of my life. The results kill me and turn my whole world upside down. I stumble out of the bathroom and collapse at my friends' feet. They sink down next to me and hold me as I sob into them.

Even though I'm sure they're secretly happy, Nudge, Ella, and Angel- my family- cry with my.

_I've ruined my life. All for a guy I don't really love; for a baby I don't really want._

I, Maximum Ride, am officially pregnant.

**Wow. 1,211 words, not including the authors notes. I feel so accomplished!:D Anyways, R&R like always!**

**YAY! Max doesn't love Dylan! (YESSSS!)**

**Oh, and I have a question for my fellow fanfictioners- when you write, do you type it straight into the computer or write it in a notebook first? Personally, I like it oldfashioned, so I use my trusty million-and-one notebooks I have lying around.:P**

**Read On, **

**skats**


	4. Chapter 4 BIG DECISION

**A/N: Sorry! Just read, trust me. You get to influence this story with this chapter!**

Chapter Four

After ten minutes, nine people staring, two boxes of tissues (provided by the friendly cashier), a pharmacist telling us to 'get the hell out', and Nudge offering to kill all males for me, I finally stopped crying enough that I could let go of Angel. Who I'd been crushing in one of my infamous 'death hugs' (Hey, Gazzy's name, not mine). I started to apologize, but she cut me off.

"It's okay. You needed it." Ella helps me up and we slowly walk out of the store.

Where I literally run into Dylan.

Crap on High **(A/N: A saying I made up:P)**. What am I going to do?

_Tell him._ Angel. Grr. How does a ten-year-old bird kid know how and when to give advice?

"Dylan-" His mouth drops open as he sees the pregnancy test still clenched in my fist.

Shit.

**Okay. So do you want Dylan to be supportive and all that sappy shit, orrrrr *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* do you want him to flip shit (sorry for all the shits haha) and freak and leave?**

**I know what I'm already leaning to, but you guys will tell me if its good or not.**

**R&R! Vote!**

**Read On,**

**skats**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sigh. So far, everyone wants Dylan to stay. So he'll stick around for a little longer. BUT! That means more drama and FAXiness later! So whoo!**

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and suggestions! It makes my day so much better!**

**I want to shout out to HeadOverHeelsInHate, the only person to review on all of the chapters.. Thanks!:D**

**To Crazed Fan- YAY! You figured it out! And thanks for thinking that he should leave, but I don't think I'm going to do that just yet… In a little bit though so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own MR! Stop rubbing it in!**

Chapter Five

"What is that?" Dylan spits out the words, and I'm taken aback. Where is happy, loving Dylan? This surely isn't the man I love. Wait- I don't love him. Or do I? Was I just saying that in the heat of the moment? Argh! Emotions are overrated. I guess F- No! We don't think about him!

I turn my attention back to Dylan. He's _seething_. I've never seen him so mad before… Except when Fang left.

"Dylan, I'd hoped to tell you later, in a more appropriate way, but things don't seem to be working in my favor lately. So," Okay. Deep breath Maximum. You can do it. "I'm pregnant."

He turns bright red, fists clenching by his sides, steam practically pouring out of his ears. He looks like he wants to hit something. The girls must be thinking the same thing, because they moce in front of me protectively. I almost scoff. Maximum Ride doesn't need protection. Taking a second look at Dylan's face, I change my mind. Maybe a buffer isn't an awful idea after all.

"That bastard!" Wait. What? "He fucks you, then leaves. And then it turns out he fucking knocked you up!" Dylan is practically screaming, he's so mad.

I blink. Oh. He thinks the baby is _Fang's_. Well I'll be.

"Dylan," He stops and faces me.

(Angel POV)

That fucking asshole! Don't tell Max I said that. She'd kill me.

Anyways.

Here Max is, trying to explain what actually happened, and he jumps off the deep end! The thoughts running through his head honestly terrify me, and that's pretty hard to do.

_I'm going to track him down and tear him to shreds. That WHORE! Of course she slept with him first. I'm just her rebound. Why do I always get his seconds? I knew it was a good idea finding-_

Right then, Dylan swings toward me. _If you tell Max what you just heard, I will not hesitate to kill you._

I shrink back. He means it. Freaking psychopath.

Just then, Max decides to tell him all of it.

"Dylan, it's yours."

(Dylan POV)

My anger drains out of me as fast as it came. It's… _mine?_ Oh my god. I'm going to be a dad!

Happiness fills me. Pushing Ella out of the way- she doesn't look too pleased about that, but do I care? That's right, no I don't, I drop to my knees in front of Max and kiss her stomach. She cradles my head, but there isn't the same love there that was there before- or is that just my imagination?

"I'm sorry love," I whisper. "I was just so mad. I thought it was _his_."

She flinches at my mention of Fang, but doesn't pull back.

"It's okay, I understand."

Angel butts in after Max's heartfelt _well, as heartfelt as Max can get) statement.

"As touching as this is," she says pointedly to me, "We need to go back. You guys need to tell everyone else, before they find out on their own."

I glare at her, but Max nods thoughtfully. She ushers our little group to the car. Angel looks back at me. I give her my meanest smile and scariest glare, and slowly drag my finger across my neck. She gets the message and scampers to Max. I chuckle darkly. You may think that was a bit too dramatic, but you can never be sure with ten-year-olds. Especially mutant, mind reading ones.

I leisurely make my way to the car, reveling in my new status. _Dad._

And then I realize something, I've done it. I bred with Max. My mission is complete. _Yes! That means more time with-_ I cut myself off before Angel can hear me.

(Max POV)

Great. I have to tell Mom. She is going to _kill_ me. Or us. Either way.

I take the long way home, but there's only so long you can take when you live ten minutes from the store you were just at. I make sure everyone is out of the car, the seats are clean and the windshield is spotless before braving the house.

At this point, Angel has assembled the entire family in the living room. Ella and Iggy sit on the loveseat together, while Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge sit on the couch. Mom is sitting in the chair, directly across from me, and Dylan is sulking behind her. He knows that we're going to get it soon. Smart boy.

"Max, is there something you need to tell us? Or, more specifically, me?" My head hangs, I'm too scared to even look at her.

"Um, well…" I mumble, trying to postpone it as long as possible. These could very well be my last moments on Earth. If that's the case, I definitely want to drag them out as long as possible. So I stay silent. Everyone is staring at me, not talking. Mom is tapping her foot.

"Oh for Christ's sake! I'll tell her!" Dylan throws his hands in the air and strides to my side. He holds my waist tightly- too tightly. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!

I push away from him to get some sweet oxygen. He gives me a dirty look- where did that come from?- but I ignore it.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

And that's when all hell breaks loose, just like I feared.

The room is total chaos. Everyone is talking, and everything happens all at once. Nudge, Ella, and Angel squeal happily. Gazzy just looks disgusted. Iggy must have given him the talk already. Oh gosh. I should probably re-tell him everything. Knowing Iggy, he fed him total lies. Mom looks livid. I swear she's turning purple. I can see her shaking with rage from across the room. Iggy jumps up off the couch and walks towards Dylan. Instead of congratulating him and making some sort of sexist joke like I expected, he stalks over, crouched in a fighting stance.

"You asshole! You knocked Max up? FANG IS GOING TO _KILL YOU_!" He takes a swing at Dylan and hits him in the eye. Nice aim Igster! "No, scratch that. _I'm_ going to kill you! You knocked my sister up! Fang leaves, and you take advantage of her!" He throws a punch that lands on Dylan's torso. "I should just call Fang now and-"

"What about me?"

Everyone stops. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

I turn around slowly, and see the one person I expected to never see again. It's only been two months, but it seems like forever.

His shaggy black hair is longer now, almost completely covering his beautiful black eyes. He seems leaner, more muscular than before. But it is definitely the same boy I had fallen in love with.

_Fang._

I take a step towards him, he drops the bag he's holding and opens his arms for a hug. Behind me, Dylan growls. I take one more look at _Fang_ before running out the door, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Oh snap! Okay, I'll admit it. That's not what I had planned for this chapter AT ALL. But I just sort of ditched my notebook and started typing, and this is what happened. I couldn't resist having Fang show up when Iggy is talking about him! So disregard what I said at the top, sort of at least.**

**So YAYYY! Fang is backk!**

**Oh, how does this sound- I was thinking about making the next chapter from Fang's POV, maybe from when he left to when he shows up again? Or even him thinking about Max and deciding to come back! Well, tell me if you think I should.**

**Like always, R&R!**

**Read On,**

**skats**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Crazed Fan- Thanks for pointing out the differences between a psychopath and a narcissist/sociopath. I didn't mean it completely literally; I just meant it as Angel being freaked out by Dylan. And anyways, she's a ten-year-old, even though she is a mutant mind reader, she's bound to freak out and call people names sometimes. I do it all the time. And I don't mind the venting!**

**Sorry 'bout that guys, now on with the story!**

Chapter Six

(Fang POV)

_A blank page sits before me, begging me not to write down what I plan to do. I want to listen to it, to stay with my flock, but I can't. So instead, I stain the white with my lies._

_ Yes, they are definitely lies. I don't think anyone- especially Dylan- is right, he just wants to get rid of me so he can have my girl. And I'm letting him get away with it._

_ My girl. Max. My heart breaks a little bit when I think about what I'm doing to her._

This is for her own good Fang. You're doing what is best for her. She will be sad for a little while, but she'll move on. They all will. Isn't that what you want, for them to forget you?

Great, _I think sarcastically._ Do I have a Voice now too?_ If this is The Voice, I can understand why Max goes crazy every time it talks to her._

I'm not a Voice. I'm your conscience.

_ That stops me. Even my conscience wants me to leave._

_ That settles it then. I finish the letter quickly and leave it on the kitchen table for Max. I walk back to our room and kiss Max one last time on the forehead._

_ "I love you, so much. I'm sorry." She stirs, but doesn't wake. If she had woken up I probably would give in and stay. Quickly, before Angel can read my thoughts and stop me, I open the window and jump. My black wings- the ones that Max loved (wait, past tense? She isn't dead or anything!) so much- unfurl and I shoot off into the night._

I've been reading your thoughts the whole time Fang._ I almost drop out of the sky. Angel._ If you think you need to leave, then go. If I ever call to you though, you need to come back as soon as possible. Good luck. I love you.

Thanks Angel. Take care of Max for me._ And with that, I leave my whole life, my family, and my first love behind._

I wake up sweating. Damn Arizona heat. _Way to blame it on the heat Fang._

Yeah, you heard me right. I never left the state. I guess you could say after Angel's message, I was scared to go too far.

_If I ever call you, you need to come back._

Would she ever call? Or would I spend the next twenty years living like a hermit a few miles away from the girl I love? Sheesh. When I put it like that I sound really pathetic.

Is it pathetic that I know how long it's been since I deserted them? Because I do. It's been two months, one day, five hours and….. three minutes.

Pathetic I know.

I really need to stop using the word pathetic.

Maybe I could go find Maya. Wait- why would I want to do that? It would be like leaving Max for… Max.

_Fang, we need you to come back._ I sit up and gasp. Angel!_ Something is wrong with Max._

Hearing my baby girl's voice (Yes, I do consider her my baby, just like Max) brings it all crashing down on me. Memories of Iggy and Gazzy blowing stuff up, Angel 'convincing' that lady to buy her Celeste, Nudge's fashion shows, _Max_. Everything about Max hits me at one moment.

And for the first time in two months, one day, five hours and seven minutes, I let myself cry. I sit there and cry for the fact that I was stupid enough to believe I could just leave them and it would all be fine. Like it wouldn't tear us apart, kill us all. I cry for how much I miss everyone. I cry for _Max._

Then what Angel says comes back to me. _Something is wrong with Max._ I shoot up and pack up my stuff in record time- which is saying something because Max had us trained pretty well. I let out my wings, shake them out, and set off.

_I'll be there by nightfall._

Might as well make it seem like I'm farther away, even though Angel knows I'm much closer. And who says I'm not realistic and logical?

Reluctantly, I slow my speed, and turn so I can take 'the long way'.

_I'm coming Max, don't worry. Don't do something stupid._

~Time skip to that night~

After hours of flying in endless, mind-numbing circles, I've finally had enough.

Screw it if I show up earlier than I said I would! …I just hope everyone feels the same way.

I drop down in front of Dr. M's house and I stop for a second to take in the sight. This was- is- my home. How could I leave it? I walk to the door, but before I can open it, I hear Dr. M.

"Max, is there something you need to tell us? Or, more specifically, me?" whoa. I've never heard her sound so… scary.

Max mumbles something that I don't catch, then falls silent. I realize I'm eavesdropping. Eh, whatever.

"Oh for Christ's sake! I'll tell her!" Dylan. My fists clench. So it's Max and Dylan's secret? The sound of someone heavy- Dylan- moving, then a light person- Max?- stumbling away. I smirk. Dude, you got rejected!

"Mom, I'm pregnant." My jaw drops, literally to the porch. Max, _pregnant?_

Why didn't she tell me? Besides the fact that I up and left her. Okay, never mind. Forget I asked. Wait a second… we never had sex. Then it must be… Dylan's. I feel sick. It takes everything I have in me not to bust down the door and kill him right now.

It seems Iggy has the same idea as me. Over everyone's yelling and screaming, I can hear him.

"You asshole! You knocked Max up? FANG IS GOING TO _KILL YOU!_" You got that right Iggy. Then, the sound of bone scraping on bone. Iggy probably decked him. _Thanks brother!_ "No, scratch that. _I'm_ going to kill you! You knocked my sister up!" Good thing Iggy's decided to be protective. "Fang leaves, and you take advantage of her! I should just call Fang now and-"

I decide this would be a good time to walk in. Arranging my face into its normal, emotionless mask, I open the door.

"What about me?" I choose to act clueless, like I only heard Iggy's last sentence, and nothing that happened before that. Everyone stops dead in their tracks. Angel smiles at me and winks. _Good timing brother._

Max turns around, and the look on her face kills me. Confusion, hurt, desperation, and hope- probably hope that I was really back AND hope that I didn't hear what they said.

She steps towards me, and I drop my bags to the floor, not really caring. All I want is a hug from the girl I love **(A/N: hehe that sort of rhymes)**. Dylan growls- seriously? A _growl_? We're not Erasers here buddy boy- but I ignore him.

Instead of running into my arms like I had hoped, she blasts past me. _Typical Max._ I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

And that's when I'm attacked by a happy (but slightly pissed of) mob of bird kids.

"Fang! You came back!" Gazzy.

"I knew you'd listen to me! I missed you! We all did- Max especially." Angel.

"Fang my man! What's up brothah?" Accompanied by a fist tap and chest bump. Iggy.

Another growl from Dylan. _Are we _sure_ there isn't any canine DNA in him?_ Angel giggles at that.

A smile and a sad shake of the head from Dr. M. _You shouldn't have left her_ is what her look says. Trust me I know. I nod in agreement.

"FAAAAANGG! You're back! Oh my gosh! We missed you so much! I can't believe you just left like that! Max got a letter, but she won't let any of us read it. I'm pretty sure she has it, like, memorized by now! ZOMG, Max was a mess when you left! She kept crying and screaming for you, especially in her sleep. Not even Dr. M or Dylan could calm her down! She would just keep screaming and screaming! OH! Speaking of Dylan, did you hear? Dylan got Max 'knocked up', as Iggy puts it-" Dylan slaps his hand over Nudge's mouth, but it's too late.

I'm seeing red. Even though I knew before, it ticks me off beyond belief to see the culprit.

Before I can do anything rash (though probably not uncalled for)- like kill Dylan- I step back to the door.

"I'm going to go after Max you guys." Before anyone can object, I add, "I won't talk to her if she isn't ready for it. I'll just follow her. Make sure she's safe."

With that I'm out the door and flying after Max. Chasing my one true love.

**Awww! Sorry if Fang was a little sappy/OOC, but I couldn't help it! So there you have it, a chapter from Fang's POV! And boy, let me tell you, it was HARD! I have no idea why, it just was. Maybe it's 'cause he's an emotionless brick wall. Anyways, don't expect too too many chapters from his POV. The next one probably will be partially his at least.**

**Sorry for rambling!**

**R&R!:D**

**Read On,**

**skats**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I have no excuse, besides the fact that I suddenly lost allll inspiration:/. Sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

(Fang POV)

Unfortunately, Max had a five minute head start on me. Plus her warp drive thingy, if she was using it. I fly around for a few minutes, unsure of where she will be, before finally asking for Angel's help.

_Ange? Can you sense Max? I don't see her._ Silence. I become nervous.

_Oh no. Fang- you need to find her! Like, right now!_ Angel's voice is completely panicked.

_WHERE IS SHE?_

_ Headed north to- someplace awful. I won't tell you! That's Max's choice. You need to stop her! She's fifteen miles ahead of you._

My heart stops. When it restarts, it's full of panic and horror. Where is she going? _Thanks Ange._ I point north, and pour all of my emotions into my wings. I'm flying fast, faster than I've ever flown before, but it's nothing compared to Max's warp speed.

Approximately two minutes later, I spot something that makes me want to cry. Max, up ahead, barely able to fly she's sobbing so hard. I slow down when I'm right behind her.

"Max?" Her wings stop flapping and she plummets to the ground. Cursing, I dive and catch her in my arms. _Oof._

"Have you been eating rocks again?"

"Why, is your head missing some?" She gives me a weak smile at the banter, but she's still crying. I sigh, and head towards the ground to land.

(Max POV)

As soon as Fang sets me down, I make a break for it. Too bad I'm crying so hard I run like a drunk penguin. Fang has me again in three seconds flat. He scoops me up and won't let go, even when I thrash around like a mad woman. Which I probably qualify as by now.

Fang just kisses my forehead, rocks me back and forth, and buries his face in my hair. It takes me a few moments before I realize he's _crying._ Fang Ride does _not_ cry. Ever.

"Fang? Are you okay?" He just shudders. Something is seriously wrong here. When he won't answer me, I kick my legs and twist my torso, effectively making him drop me._ Ouch_.

I get up and turn to face him. Fang is just standing there, crying his heart out, broken. I reach for him but he sinks to his knees. So I sit with him, holding his head and whispering nonsense in his ear.

After what seems like forever, he sort of runs out of tears. We don't move from where we are though: two broken people holding each other together in the middle of a desert.

"Fang," I say softly, "Baby, what's wrong?" Oops. I didn't mean to say baby, I swear. It just sort of… slipped out. Yeah. That's it.

"I thought I'd ruined everything. I was so worried that me leaving would hurt you irreparably." I smile slightly on the inside. If that's his problem, it'll be easy to fix. But then his tone turns angry, hateful.

"I stayed away for as long as I could. Two months. For _two whole months_ I tortured us all by staying away. At least, that's what I thought. And I come back- at Angel's bidding, by the way- only to find out that you had moved on. That you were with _him_. And! Not only that, but you're pregnant! I- the supposed love of your life- am gone for practically thirty seconds and you let him bang you and knock you up!" Fang gets up and paces, yelling his little speech. I've never seen him like this before. Honestly, it scares me to death. "You said you wanted to wait. That we couldn't sleep together yet! So here's the question: What makes _him_ better than _me_? No- I have an even better one. Did you ever actually love me?"

That breaks me.

(Fang POV)

The second I say it, I desperately wish to take it back. But you can't take back words. It's like trying to put toothpaste back into the tube **(A/N: My pastor told us that once.)** Max's eyes tear up, but what comes next totally freaks me out. Her whole body starts shaking- actually, it's more like convulsing. At first I think it's sobs, which I'd be okay with (you know what I mean). That's expected. But it's not sobs. It's _laughter_. I almost begin to hyperventilate. What is wrong with Max?

Oh yeah. Her sort-of-ex-boyfriend just accused her of not loving him. Boy am I dumb.

"I don't love you? _I_ don't love _you_? Says the man who left me behind. I was _so heartbroken_, Fang. You can't do that! You can't just up and leave because you think it's what's best! You were _gone_, Fang, and Dylan was_ there!_ And it's not like I really wanted to sleep with him, it just happened! I'm not sure why I did it, if that makes you happy!" Now it's her turn to scream. "And trust me, I sure as hell didn't want to get a baby out of it! Which brings me back to what I was doing before you so _rudely_ interrupted me! Good-bye Fang!"

And with that, she stalks off. I stand, stunned, for a second before chasing after her. She seems to have forgotten, in the heat of the moment, that she has wings, so she's still walking. I chase after her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whisper it in her ear. Max shivers, but based on her angry growl it was involuntary. I smirk into her neck. What she says next though, brings my world crashing down around me.

"To get an abortion." Her voice cracks on the last word. My jaw drops so low I'm pretty sure it hit her shoulder.

"Why?" This time, my whisper is shocked instead of seductive.

"Why?" She asks incredulously. I'm afraid the maniacal laughing will come back but it doesn't. Instead, she bursts into expected-but-not-wanted-tears. Max turns around in my arms and buries her face in my chest.

"B-Be-Because! You hate me for sleeping with Dylan. Dylan hates me for refusing to sleep with him again. My mom hates me for having sex before getting married. Ella hates me for getting pregnant… I'm not totally sure why though. The Flock hates me because this isn't your baby. _I_ hate me because this isn't your baby. Oh Fang," She whispers, "I want this to be yours more than anything in the world."

My heart shatters.

"Max," I breathe, "I could never, ever hate you."

"Oh yeah?" She sniffles. "Prove it."

"You want me to prove that I don't hate you?" She nods and I give her that little, lopsided grin she loves so much. "Okay. That's not a problem."

And that's when, a moment I've been waiting for for two months, one day and who cares how many hours, I crash my lips onto her perfect ones.

**Well, what do you think? There's some Fax for you! R&R!**

**Read On,**

**skats**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG I'm soooo sorry!D: I feel soo bad! It's been like, a week! Which I know really isn't all that long, but still. A WEEK! That's forever. If an author did that to me, I'd be super pissed. So go ahead, be mad, just tell me in a review;). I have a goal… 50 reviews by (but not including) Chapter 11. So that's what, twenty reviews in three chapters? I think you can do it!**

**A special thanks to VampireRide, who yelled at me constantly this week to update. Thanks for keeping me on track!**

Chapter Eight

(Max POV)

Oh my god. Oh. My. God! I'm kissing Fang. Fang is kissing me. Oh my god…

That runs through my head over and over as I melt into Fang. He deepens the kiss and I happily oblige. That is, until I realize what I'm doing. I'm making out with my ex-boyfriend while my current boyfriend- the father of my unborn child no less- waits at home. I can't do this.

My body puts up a good fight, but in the end my mind wins. Fang has other ideas though. As I pull away, he holds me tighter. I push on his chest but his arms aren't budging. Watching my struggles Fang chuckles, and I can feel it in my bones.

"Let go of me," I hiss, "I'm not yours anymore!"

"Oh, but I intend to change that." His voice has dropped so low I can feel it more than hear it. Does he know what he does to me? When he talks like that all I want to do is jump him (don't tell him that). Based on his smirk, he can tell. I grumble about men being idiots into his chest.

Fang lifts my chin and I lose myself in his eyes. Wow. How could I have never noticed how beautiful they are? Black as his wings, with gold and silver and- is that purple? No- blue specks.

This time when we kiss, I'm the one who moves first. Slowly, I lean in, meaning to tease him. Fang's eyes smolder darkly and I can't resist anymore. We close the distance and kiss like there's no tomorrow. My eyelids flutter closed as his arms wrap tighter around me. _Mmm, this is nice._ As we become, _ahem_, reacquainted, I sort of, accidentally, compare Dylan and Fang.

_Dylan._ Good looking, I'll give him that, but he reminds me of Gazzy and Iggy- light hair, blue eyes. So open with is emotions. I don't have to dig around to figure out what he's thinking or feeling. Then why do I feel like he's hiding something? That's the problem. We haven't known him for our entire lives. He's an outsider, plain and simple. But he's my perfect other half, right?

_Fang._ Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Talk-To-Anyone. My second in command since day one, my best friend. We grew up together; he's been with me through it all. He was by my side, until one day when he wasn't. Can I trust him again after he just left us? Me? He is my black wearer, the voice of reason, the guarder of emotions. I've never heard him talk a lot or express himself. That is, until today. And with Fang, there is a spark- a _fire_- that he ignites in me. Dylan can't do that. No one but Fang.

That's when it clicks. Who am I kidding, always pulling away and running, distancing myself from him? Not the Flock, certainly not him. I've been fooling myself all along, when everyone else has known my true feelings. Fang is the only one for me, perfect other half my ass.

I manage to pry us apart (again) and Fang looks disappointed. _You and me both bud_. He leans his forehead against mine and we lock eyes. Good God this boy is handsome. My breathing is ragged, his is calm.

"I love you," I whisper. Fang's breathe hitches and my lips twitch into a grin.

"I love you too." With that, he gives me a full blown smile. If he wasn't holding me up, I probably would've fallen over. As it is, my knees get a little weak.

"You BITCH!" Ohhhh shit.

Dylan.

**Sorry for it's somewhat shortness. And any OOCness. Oh, and if the kiss scene is a little off. I admit it, I've never been kissed before. I know, pathetic. Sigh. So, the next chapter should be up super soon!**

**Remember, 50 reviews!**

**R&R,**

**skats**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey again. See? Didn't I tell you that I'd be back soon? So I have a question… Would you guys rather my chapters be longer and not updated as often, or somewhat shorter and produced faster? Well, that's all. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

(Max POV)

I try to look around and see where Dylan is, but Fang _still_ won't let me go.

"Fang," I whisper frantically, "I don't want him to kill you. You need to let me go."

"Why?"

I sigh. We're back to stubborn, short answer Fang.

"I already t-"

"You better get your hands off my girl, asshole, before I beat you shitless. You know what? I might beat you up anyways!" I flinch at the hate in his voice. Fang's eyes harden. Oh boy. I wonder what he assumed from that.

From the sound of things, Dylan is behind me. And if I strain my ears I can just barely hear the sound of feathers rustling…

I place my mouth next to Fang's ear and I swear he quivers a little bit. I smirk before saying, "The flock is headed this way."

He just nods. I guess our little heart-to-heart-spill-our-guts-and-true-feelings moment is officially over. That's too bad. I was rather enjoying talkative Fang.

Then, hands force their way between us and shove us apart. That little ass! I feel cold without Fang's arms around me, despite the fact that it's like, _at least_ 100oF. Dylan is _so_ going to pay. I whip around to find him and am pleasantly surprised when I see Fang take up position next to me. He must feel the same way. _Just like old times_.

"If you," Dylan points to Fang, "_ever_ touch her again, I will kill you as slowly as possible. I will invent a new meaning of agony just for you," He snarls. Fang is glaring daggers, so I put my hand on his arm as a warning. _Cool it._

The Flock lands silently behind Dylan. I avoid looking at them, instead locking my eyes on Dylan, and send a signal. Wrist twitch, middle finger to thumb._ Spread out._ They nod and fan out, trapping Dylan.

"And you!" He screeches, turning to face me. "You're a cheating whore! Even when I'm standing right in front of you, you can't keep your filthy hands off him. It's time I teach you a lesson, slut." Before either Fang or I can blink, Dylan is in front of me. And he _pushes_ me! I land, _hard_, on my back with an _oomf_.

Slowly, I stand up. Dylan is taller, but I tower over him. He cowers under my glare. My hair flows around me sinisterly (what, you didn't know hair could be sinister? Well it can) and I command complete obedience in my stance.

"Guys," I say with a fierce grin, "have at him." The Flock attacks. As I'm about to join, Iggy grabs my arm.

"Uh, uh, uh! I don't think so, Miss Preggo-to-my-Eggo." I give him a weird look that he can't see and sigh my consent. He just gives me a loopy little smile. Instead of rushing into the fight like I figured he would, he stays by my side. "What? Fang told me to keep an eye on you." He chuckles at the joke.

We stand side by side and watch/listen to the fight. We're amazing, but for some reason the four of them are no match for Dylan.

Nudge comes up and throws a few good punches. Dylan chops her in the temple then, in the same fluid motion, kicks backwards to clip Gazzy- who'd been trying to sneak up on him- in the head. They crumple to the ground. Fang is _somewhat_ more careful. He lets Dylan throw the punches, evading them when he can and blocking when necessary. Angel stands a little ways away, probing Dylan's mind, trying to control him.

Suddenly, Ange's face fills with hate and anger. Fang's eyes glaze over- they're talking in his mind. Dylan takes the opportunity to attack him. Fang doesn't even notice. His eyes widen a fraction of an inch- his version of complete and utter surprise- probably when he finds out whatever Angel had to tell him. Then his face also becomes hateful. I mean, I know Dylan isn't the most popular guy around, but why does everyone hate his guts?

_Because Max, you're right. He's hiding something, and when you find out he's a dead man._ Why does Angel always have to read my mind?

_Okay Ange, let's pretend you're right. Why don't you just tell me what he's hiding?_

_ Because he'll-_

That's when Dylan takes a swing at Angel. _My baby._ Fang is laying on the ground, coughing and trying to breathe. Oh no you don't. NO ONE hurts my little angel. Ignoring Iggy yelling at me about how Fang is going to kill him if I fight, I swing into action.

Dylan doesn't see me coming. I won't bore you with my awesome fighting skills and ninja-like moves, because my pregnant brain has had enough of that for one day. But, not-so-long story short, I kicked his ass. Literally. It was hilarious.

So that leads to me now, leaning over Dylan with a fistful of his shirt in my hand.

"Mind telling us what that little secret is now?" His face hardens and he looks like he's resisting the urge to spit in my face. Good thing he does, or we would've killed him.

"No. I have a deal for you." Fang growls in the background, but I nod my head for him to continue. "We forget about this, you don't bug me about my secret. I let you be with lover boy (**Woot! Unintentional Hunger Games reference!**), and you let me hang around for a little while. At least until the baby is born. It is my kid after all." He leers at me and, more importantly, Fang. I bet he's seething on the inside right now. Maybe a little bit on the outside too. But alas, I cannot see my true love Fangles at the moment, so I will never know.

Ha ha. I felt like being dramatic there. Did it work?

So sorry, pregnant brain. Back to the story!

I nod, much to the Flocks dismay. They protest, but I hold up a hand. They shut up immediately.

"Here's the deal gang. Dylan's going to stay, as long as he behaves. The moment he hits anyone, is disrespectful, hell, if he so much as _thinks_ a cuss word, he's out!" They cheer. With that settled, I motion for us to take flight. They comply. I try to get next to Fang to talk, but he's sort of avoiding me. Huh. I wonder if it's the abortion thing.

The abortion! I totally forgot about that! I groan out loud. Oh well. Maybe I'll sneak out later and get it done. We fly back in silence.

(Fang POV)

_That bastard! He was cheating on her! And with…_

**HAHA! MINI CLIFFIES RULE! Hehe. Now you know for sure that he's cheating! See what I did there? ^-^ So, I have a slight dilemma… I have no idea who Dylan is cheating with! Review your suggestions! And remember, 50 by the time I post Chapter 11! You can do it!**

**Read On,**

**skats**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! YES! 1000 HITS! Whoo! Thanks!:D Okay, sorry for the little miny wait, but this superr long chapter makes up for that, right? Well, it should. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Only a few more to go to hit fifty! But don't stop there. Keep on going! Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, I know I said short chapters, faster updates, but I've been itching to write it for forever. And it'll all make sense in time. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own:/  
**

Chapter Ten

(Max POV)

*Seven Months Later*

It's been wonderful around here these last seven months. No sarcasm either. Fang fit right back in, like he never left. We all laughed when he told us he never left Arizona. Dylan sulks and is almost never home. Fine by me. Fang and Angel don't even acknowledge his existence anymore, due to 'the secret'. Mom and I made Nudge, Gazzy and Angel enroll in school, and they love it, no matter what they say. It's nice to be normal. Nudge even has a boyfriend, which I was not happy to hear about. I almost killed someone when she first told me. Ella has decided that she wants to be a vet, like Mom, and spends a lot of her time volunteering at shelters.

It's just another day and the 'Flock' is chilling at home. When I say the Flock, I mean Dylan, Fang, Iggy, and I. Mom's at work and the kids are at school, so we're just watching TV. Fang and I are on a couch, him sitting at one end and me lying down. My feet are in his lap, so he's massaging them. Sounds cliché, but it's like heaven on Earth to a nine month pregnant woman.

Iggy, who is sprawled on the love seat, is making a joke about how big I am. "Max is sooo preggo I can't even hug her anymore!" He waves his extra-long arms for emphasis. The sad this is, it's true. I can barely find maternity clothes that fit. At night, Fang can't fit his arms around me. Angel can't sit on my lap. Even right now, I can't see Fang over the baby bump.

Just then, I felt something wet on my legs. Fang shifts, so I can see him, and raises an eyebrow in mild disgust.

"What? Eww! No! I did not just pee mys- _ohhhh_," I groan in pain.

"Bad Max! Bad Fang! No having sex on the couch," Iggy scolds. Fang smirks and Dylan laughs. I don't notice any of it. I've never felt pain like this before, and that's saying something. I groan again, and Fang's smile disappears and his brow furrows. Then, he figures it out. Which is more than I've done at this point.

"Oh my god. Max is going into labor!" His voice is panicked, so he must be flipping shit on the inside. "Iggy- Call Dr. M and tell her! Ask her to pick up the kids and meet us at the hospital. Dylan! Start the car!" The boys rush off to do their tasks, grudges forgotten. As Fang barks out orders, my life as a pregnant woman flashes before my eyes.

*Flashback sequence*

_"Max."_

_ "Fang." I imitated his stern tone._

_ "We need to talk." He sounded so serious, my curiosity was piqued._

_ "'Bout what?" When he wouldn't answer, I poked his sides. "Faaangy."_

_ "About the baby." That wiped the smirk off my face. "You have to keep it. I don't care if it's Dylan's. You can't kill a child. That would be like killing Angel. That's like stooping to the School's level." That hit me hard. Way to play dirty Fang._

_ "I-I can't do this." My voice cracked._

_ "Are you kidding me? You practically raised the whole Flock! You're the strongest, most capable person I know. And, you'll always have me and the Flock to back you up. We'll never leave you." I gave him a small smile._

_ "Okay. I'll keep it."_

_~~  
Our first doctor's appointment was chaotic. The entire Flock, plus Mom and Dylan, came. They crowded around by bed. When the doctor showed us the ultrasound, the girls awed, Fang stared at the picture in rapt attention, and Iggy grumbled about how being blind sucks. I was far enough along that we could tell if I was having a boy or a girl._

_ "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"_

_ "YES!" Everyone, including_ Fang_, yelled, at the same time I shouted _"NOO!"_ Everybody looked disappointed, but the doctor respected my wishes. I decided I liked her._

_ I was up in the middle of the night, getting a snack, when I caught Dylan sneaking in. I gave him a look that said 'where have you been?' He shrugged._

_ "Out on a flight to clear my head." I didn't believe him but nodded anyways. As I turned towards the kitchen, he stopped me with a hand on my arm._

_ "Could I… Can I be there, after the baby's born? Can I hold it?" He sounded so unsure. I hesitated, before nodding again. It _is_ his kid after all._

_ Mom came to me one afternoon. I was nervous. Was she going to yell at me? I was surprised when she hugged me, but relaxed._

_ "I'm not happy that you're pregnant at seventeen and not even married." My face fell. She was here to yell. "But you're going to need all the help you can get. And seeing as how I'm the only one who's been pregnant before…" She trailed off, a crazy glint in her eyes._

_ We spent the night talking about clothes, diapers, and babies in general. Her advice was amazing._

_ It felt good knowing my mom had my back._

_ "Come on Max! It's time to go!" Nudge and Ella squealed. I groaned, regretting agreeing to go baby shopping._

_ When we reached the mall, the dragged me to the closest baby store. Even I couldn't resist awing at how cute everything was. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

_ "Fang! Get your ass in here!" I was five months pregnant. Fang ran in, probably freaking out._

_ "Give me your hand!" I shrieked. He did, looking somewhat scared. Placing his hand on my stomach, I looked up expectantly. At first, he looked confused, then realization dawned on his face and he grinned._

_ "Dr. M!" She ran in as well. "Come on and feel. The baby's kicking!" He broke out into the sweetest grin. The moment the words were out of his mouth, the Flock rushed in. They took turns feeling the baby kick._

_ I'll never forget how Iggy looked in that moment. When my baby kicked into his hands, his entire face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Finally, something that Iggy could relate to, something that he didn't need his eyes to enjoy or understand. Ever since that day, whenever I felt kicking, Iggy was the first person I called over._

_ "A-hihn!" I grunted. Six months pregnant and I couldn't get up on my own. "Fa-ang," I whined._

_ He just raised an eyebrow at me. I huffed._

_ "Fine don't help me up. I'll just lay in bed like the fat person I am." Tears filled my eyes._

_ "Max," Fang said sternly, "You're not fat. You're _pregnant_." I sniffed._

_ "Thanks Fang." He helped me up and we got on with our day._

_ A month after that, the kids started school. I refused to let Mom drive them the first day. Fang and I did instead. When we pulled up to Angel's school the three of us got out. Fang knelt down to give her a hug. I crouched as low as I could- which wasn't very low if we're being honest._

_ "Listen honey." I was getting nasty looks from the other moms, but I just ignored the. Fang glared and they backed off a little. "No fighting. No minding reading if possible. NO controlling. But," I grinned ferally, "If someone picks on you, I'll kick them to next year." She smiled and we hugged. Her hands couldn't connect even then. I shooed her away. Tears formed in my eyes as we watched her run off. My baby was growing up._

_ We repeated the process with Gazzy and Nudge. Gazzy was entering middle school. He even allowed me to hug him. He walked to the doors with is hands in his pockets. Guys ran up and introduced themselves. Girls checked him out and he winked back. I snorted._

_ "What a player!" Fang nodded and chuckled._

_ When we dropped Nudge and Ella, I was nervous. They're in high school and they're cute. What if someone asked Nudge out?_

_ "Chill Max," Fang soothed. I just rolled my eyes at him. Watching my girls carefully, anger filled me when an older looking guy walked up to Nudge. They talked for a moment, then Ella squealed and sprinted back to me._

_ "OMG! Nudge just got asked out by a senior!" Fang's eyes darkened and my face hardened. "But she said no," Ella looked disappointed, but we were ecstatic._

_ As Ella walked back to Nudge, Fang grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss. When I finally got to pull back, we were both gasping for air._

_ "What was that for?" Fang isn't usually one for PDA._

_ "All those guys were staring at you. I was just claiming my territory." He smirked. I looked to where he had pointed and noticed a group of guys looking sadly at me and madly at Fang. I laughed._

_ "I'm all yours bud. No one's breaking us up this time."_

_ Three weeks later, we were meeting Nudge's first boyfriend. I was furious._

_ "Angel! No controlling! Iggy, Gazzy, NO farting and no bombs. Dylan.. behave yourself. Ella! No flirting! Fang and Mom, back me up tonight! Nudge! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I CATCH HIM KISSING OR TOUCHING YOU, he _will **DIE**_!" I yelled everything from my spot on the couch as everyone ran around frantically._

_ The doorbell rand and everybody froze. Mom took a step towards the door._

_ "AND I ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!" Then I realized my position. "Fang. Help me up." He did. The boy on the other side of the door was probably terrified. _Good._ I wrenched open the door and may have snarled. He cowered, even though he was probably a foot taller than me. Hey. A snarling, pregnant seventeen-year-old woman can be _very_ terrifying. Just ask Fang or Iggy._

_ "Name." What? It's interrogation time._

_ "James West."_(**Made that up, sorry if it's a real name**)

_ "Age."_

_ "Sixteen." I growled._

_ "Grade." He gulped._

_ "Junior."_

_ "NUDGE!" She was by my side in an instant. "He is a year and a grade older than you!" She flinched. "Why didn't you tell me this?"_

_ "Because I really like him, and you wouldn't have let me say yes if you knew." Nudge looks miserable. I felt bad immediately._

_ "Okay. He can stay." I turned to_ James._ "But if you touch her, you die. If you hurt her, you die a thousand deaths. Got it?" _James_ nodded. "Great. Welcome to the family, James."_

_ The rest of the night went well. No one- including _James_- misbehaved. At one point I heard Nudge and James talking. I couldn't resist eavesdropping._

_ "Soo.. you're family is.."_

_ "Weird, I know," Nudge sighed._

_ "Actually, I was going to say cool." I could practically see Nudge's smile. "So, what's the deal with.. Max.?" I held in my laughter. I wondered how Nudge would handle this._

_ "What do you mean?" She asked, completely mystified._

_ "Well, for one, she's pregnant. How old is she? Eighteen? Nineteen? How'd that happen? And also, she acts like the boss around here, not Dr. M." I couldn't help myself. I giggled. Thankfully, Nudge didn't hear me._

_ "Um, no judging her when I tell you this, okay?" Nudge took a deep breath. "We all- not including Ella, Dr. M, and Dylan- grew up together. Max was always like our mom. She took care of us, made all the major decisions. She was better than a real mom, truth be told." Wow. I had no idea she felt like that. "Fang was always her right hand man. They were obviously in love, everyone but them could see it. Then Dylan came along and totally ruined their relationship. We all moved in here, 'cause Dr. M is Max's real mom. So one day, Fang had enough and ran away. Max was completely heartbroken. So she turned to Dylan as a rebound and they accidentally had sex. Well, on Max's end it was an accident. I think Dylan sorta planned it. ANYWAYS! A few months later we found out Max was pregnant so Ange called Fang and told him to come back. They made up after this huge fight between us and Dylan, and yeah. Oh, and she's seventeen. Does that answer your questions?"_

_ No noise. Either James nodded or was blown away by Nudge's ability to talk. Or the story, that was a possibility too I guess._

_ At the end of the night, I couldn't help but warm up to him, if only a teensy bit._

_ "SURPRISE!" Trust me, I was. Fang told me we were going out to dinner. He forgot to mention that we were having a baby shower too._

_ We all had a great time/ I got a bajillion 'unisex' outfits from Nudge, Ella and Angel. Mom got a crib, highchair, and tons of diapers. Gazzy and Iggy were in charge of toys, and they didn't do too bad. I didn't even see any bombs in the pile. Dylan's gift surprised me. He had gotten a photo album. It was already half full with pictures of pregnant me and the Flock, with the rest reserved for when the baby was born. I gave him a big hug, tears in my eyes._

_ All in all, it was a good day._

_ "Fang?"_

_ "Yeah Max?"_

_ "What are we going to name the baby?"  
We were laying side by side on our bed, the Flock and Mom already asleep. Fang shrugged._

_ "Whatever comes to you in the moment I guess. Whatever feels right."_

_ "Wow, that was deep." He scoffed._

_ "Baby, you have no idea just how deep I can be." We laughed. I fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face and my best friend and soul mate lying next to me._

_ With Fang by my side, I felt invincible._

*End Flashback sequence*

An earsplitting scream hits me. Then I notice it's me who's screaming. The boys and I are in the car. Fang's driving like a mad man and keeps glancing at me in the passenger seat. Dylan and Iggy are arguing in the backseat. Typical.

"How'd I get in here?" I'm wicked confused. Last thing I remember is my water breaking and Fang spazzing. Iggy piped up.

"Well, you spaced out and kept screaming your head off, so Fangy-poo and I carried youto the van." Fang flinches at the nickname.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yep!" I respond, popping the p.

"Positive?"

"Yes father," I drone with sarcasm, then snicker. _Father._ Not mine, but my kid's. _Nice pun Max!_ Thanks Voice.

We reach the hospital in record time and Fang tells Iggy to carry me. I start to say how I can walk, but think better of it as another contraction hits me. These hurt like a bitch.

"Damn, you're heavy Max."

"Shut up Igster. It's called a baby."

"Oh, well played genius." The banter helps keep my mind off the pain.

We- well, _they_- run in and yell at the lady at the desk until she sends me to a room in the maternity wing. Mom and the kids arrive soon after, and everyone but Fang (he's the dad), Mom (grandma) and Iggy and Ella (god parents, because I know they'll end up together someday) are ushered out by my doctor.

"Okay Max, this is how it's gunna go…"

**-Line Break Time Skip!-**

I lay on the hospital bed, completely exhausted. Who knew giving birth took so much effort?

"Wow Max, I think I learned some new profanities today. Thank you very much for enlightening me."

"Shut up Iggy."

"You should see Fang's hand! I'm surprised she didn't break it!" Ugh. Ella, be quiet!

I tune them out, until Fang squeezes my hand and I realize that Tanya (my doctor) is talking.

"Max, would you like to hold your son?"

I nod with tears in my eyes. I have a _son_. Mom and Ella are crying, and Iggy is looking a little misty in the eyes. When Tanya gives me my_ son_, I swear there's pride written all over her face. Cuddling my little boy to me, my entire body is filled with happiness.

Fang is staring at our baby with tears streaming down his face. The baby catches Fang's finger and waves it back and forth.

"He's strong," Fang whispers. His voice is so full of love; it would've knocked me over if I wasn't already lying down.

"What are you going to name him?" Iggy asks.

"It's Max's choice." Way to put all the pressure on me, Fang. I close my eyes, lay my head back, and think of all the men in my life.

Jeb… daddy dearest. Hell no.

Dylan… My son's father. Yeah no.

Fang… that's a one of a kind name. Never to be used again.

Nick… Fang's cover name. That could work.

Gazzy, Iggy… No. Just, no.

Total… now that would be cruel. (Wait, why am I counting him?)

Sam.. haha yeah right! Fang would kill me.

There's no one left. Now that I think about it, that's a pathetic amount of males in a seventeen year span.

WAIT!

"Ari. His name is Ari." When I open my eyes, I'm shocked to see the whole Flock is in here. Everyone beams and tells me they love the name. I look to Fang who nods his approval.

"Ari Ride. Welcome to the family," I whisper as I nuzzle his soft head.

"Well, let's see him!" With that, Ari gets passes around. Nudge, Angel, Ella, and _Gazzy_ tear up as they hold him. Dylan just stares at him like he has two heads. Fang coos to him, and I love seeing my two men together. Iggy cradles him gently and 'stares' in wonder. His face is so soft and open I cry a little bit. I think I see Ella staring at the two of them longingly. Hmm… I think I need to talk to her about waiting 'til marriage, and if not to use protection. We don't need two little bird kids running around.

"What does he look like?" Iggy asks as he passes Ari back to me.

"Already, he had my chocolaty brown eyes. He has a full head of hair, with is blonde with brown and black streaks in it."  
"His wings! Let's see the wings!" Gazzy cries out. I unravel the blanket, with his back facing away from me. The Flock gasps and Fang looks confused.

"You whore!" Dylan yells. What did I do this time? I rotate Ari so I can see his back and my eyes widen. Well, if we're taking things at face value, I probably deserved that from Dylan.

How?

I wished it every day, hoped and prayed for it to happen, but knew it wouldn't. So _how_ did this happen?

Confused? Yeah, me too.

Because Ari- the son of _Dylan_ and I- has pitch black wings.

**=O OMG! NO WAY! What just happened? Haha, only I know! So, what do you think of Ari's name? I, personally, love it. And what do you think about the Fangness of Ari? So I hope you're not too mad at me… this chapter is over 3,000 words! You can't be mad after I spent hours writing, just for you!**

**Sorry if you don't like the flashbacks and/or how many there are, but it was easier than writing seven months worth of chapters.**

**And I'm done apologizing for OOCness. It's my story. I don't really care if they don't act the way they do in the books!**

**You know the drill! Read and Review! Only need five until I get fifty!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gosh Guys! ^-^ 57 reviews! Wow! I feel super loved:) So, I could lie and say that I had been planning this all along, but I couldn't do that. So, give a big thanks to VampireRide for saving my sorry ass with this story. Without them, I would still be trying to come up a somewhat plausible excuse for an idea for Ari looking like Fang.**

**I'm sorry, this chapter is sort of fillerish, but whatevs. It's important!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MR. sighh**

Chapter Eleven

(Max POV)

"W-What? How?" I stutter. The Flock just stares at Fang and I in disbelief. I wonder what's running through their heads. Iggy finally snaps.

"What? What is it?" He throws his hands in the air, frustrated.

"Ari has _black_ wings," Angel says. Iggy's mouth drops.

"Max, I thought you said you never slept with Fang," Mom says slowly, jaw clenched. Her words are formed perfectly, a sure sign of anger with her. The vein on her neck is going crazy. I am _so_ dead.

"We didn't, Dr. M," fang steps in, trying to help me out. There's no saving me now, but thanks for putting in the effort. Hmm… maybe I could write a will real quick…

_Max! _Angel?

_What? Oh, sorry._ Oops. I totally zoned out.

"I want- no, I _demand_ a paternity test!" Dylan screams. Whoa dude. Simmer down a little.

"That can be easily arranged." I didn't know Tanya was still in here. She tries to sooth him, but we all know there's no placating an angry Dylan.

"Dylan and Fang, I'm going to need DNA samples." She collected those quickly. "Max, I'm going to need to take Ari for a few minutes, okay?" I realize I've been clutching Ari to my chest, as if to protect him from all the yelling, all the hate. Tanya gently pries him away from me. I feel incomplete without him and reach for my baby again. Fang takes hold of my hands and nods to Tanya. She whisks Ari away, and the only thing that stops me from chasing her is Fang. He gets up, sits next to me on the bed, and holds me to him. I shiver into his chest.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. She'll bring him back in a minute and we'll all be fine," fang whispers. Mom still looks pissed, but considerably calmer. Hopefully she believes us. Iggy and Gazzy are still in shock. Nudge and Ella are 'discussing' the Fangness (yes, that is a word) of Ari. Dylan is freaking out and muttering threats under his breath. Angel is sitting on a chair, elbows on knees, head in hands. A look of pure concentration is on her face.

_Ange?_ I ask tentatively. She jumps in the air from surprise. Oops- again. _What's up hun?_

_ Something's off here, Max, I just can't figure out what._

_ What do you mean sweetie?_ Sometimes, I swear she's too smart for me …and for her own good. Angel flashes me a smile when she reads that thought.

_ Like Fang leaving. We all know he'd never do that to you. And you 'doing it' with Dylan. I mean, you were heartbroken! I don't think you-_

But before she could finish, Tanya comes back with Ari. I turn all of my attention to them, accidentally blocking Angel out.

"Here you go," She hands Ari to me. "The results will be here in two days. I'll call you then, okay?" We all nod. Slightly creepy. Note to self, work on unsynchronized nodding.

Then I'm released. Mom and Fang want me to ride down in a wheel chair, but all I could think was Hah! No. Hell to the freaking no. And so commences the major task of getting everyone from the top floor (where the maternity wing is) to the car, all the way at the bottom. Kill me now. I herd the Flock and entourage to Mom's van. It takes a while, seeing as how I have to deal with a new baby, an over protective boyfriend, psycho ex-boyfriend, and a crazy group of kids. Mom is _no_ help controlling them. My girls get side tracked by all the 'cute babies'. In my opinion, none of them were all that cute, especially compared to Ari. Angel informed me that I was just biased because he's my kid and all. Gazzy and Iggy try to set off a stink bomb in the café, but thankfully I get Fang to drag them away beforehand. Mom wants to visit the gift shop, and I barely manage to stop myself from banging my head on the wall in frustration.

_Finally_, we're all seated in the van, Ari in his cute new car seat, and Mom drives off.

Wow. Not even out of the hospital parking lot and I'm realizing how difficult my life just became. Lovely.

**-Line Break Time Skip!-**

It's been two days. The results are coming today. I haven't moved from the living room since I woke up this morning. The kids have done a good job on entertaining me when they're home, and Ari does a good job keeping me busy, but at the end of the day I still worry. Who's is it going to be?

I know it's a ridiculous thought. I've only had sex with Dylan, so it has to be his. Unless all those songs about wishing on a star are true.

That's what's bugging me. How can this baby look so much like Fang if it's Dylan's?

Thoughts like these are what lead to where I am now- lying on the couch with a massive headache. Fang, being the wonderful significant other (hah! A phrase I learned on TV) that he is, is watching Ari for me. At my forced whisper, Dylan (I didn't trust Iggy with him being blind and all) gets me some Advil.

It's not until the kids are home and Iggy is making dinner that the phone rings. I've been feeling considerably better, enough that I can hold Ari again, but all at once it comes back. I give my baby to Mom and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Max, it's Tanya." I wonder about if it's appropriate for patients to call their doctors by their first names. That's how far gone I am.

"Hi Tanya. Are the results there?"

"Yes. Ari is…"

The phone slips out of my hand and crashes to the floor. At once, eight (not including Ari) pairs of eyes are on me. Gazzy comes over and gently picks the phone up.

"Thanks Doc. We need to go now." Before she can respond, he hangs up. Fang comes over and tugs lightly on my hands. I'm standing still, in complete shock. He basically drags me to the couch, then calls a family meeting. We assemble in the living room. Everyone's eyes are on me. I'm sweating. How? I can't tell them. I just can't. What will they think? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh-

"Max," Fang croons. I've been hyperventilating, but the sound of his voice calms me. "Max, you know who Ari's father is. Now all you have to do is tell us." I take a deep breath.

"Ari belongs to-" But before I can finish, the front door swings open, and in walks a nightmare.

Jeb.

**And that's where I'm going to end it! HAHA you thought you were going to find out who Ari's father is, didn't ya! I thought so too. I just couldn't help but drag it out a little longer though! I hope you understand! Yay for cliffies!**

**So I've been thinking, I'm going to try to update every other day. I know I said faster updates, but let's be real here. I need that extra day in the middle to help my brain get un-fried and so I can take a break/write some more. I can't force the writing, or it ends up awful.**

**Also, I'd like a review from everyone who's been following this story so far! I won't say that I won't update till then, but you'd make my life absolutely amazing. And, it would annoy my friend, 'cause I'd be talking about it nonstop Saturday when we hang out. So get reviewing! ^-^**

**Love you all! (in a fanfiction sort of way)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Seriously? NOT COOL. I. Am. Pissed.**

**Thanks to all of you who gave me serious reviews, whether it was love or hate because of where I ended the chapter. I love you all. But really? **_**Spamming**_** me? That's not going to make me update faster. If I didn't have other, loving fans who waited (somewhat) patiently, I would make you wait at least a week. Don't do it again.**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Sorry if I sounded like a bitch, but it just ticks me off!**

**So here it is, what you've all been waiting for… The revealing of Ari's dad! And, for being so mean last time and cutting it off, I'm giving you… FANG! And, like I said last chapter, this idea was completely **VampireRide**'s.**

Chapter Twelve

(Fang POV)

Max whirls in front of the Flock protectively, crouched in a fighting stance.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" She snarls.

"Maximum, I had hoped you'd be a little more cooperative," Jeb sighs. I know how you feel dude. You should've seen her when she was pregnant. Actually, no… she probably would have a) hugged you and never let you leave or b) rip your head off. Most likely b.

"Why would I be? You're just here to experiment on us some more! No… you want Ari, don't you?" Her voice is a mix between vicious and horrified. Jeb flinches at the mention of Ari. Oh yeah. That's the name of his dead son.

"Maximum, Ari's dead…" His voice trails off, too congested with emotions to continue. I almost feel bad for the guy. Almost. Angel speaks up.

"Wow. The amazing Jeb Batchelder doesn't know something?" While Angel eggs him on, Max drifts over to her mom, who's holding Ari. She picks him and at looks down at him tenderly. My heart swells with pride and love watching them. I wish that little boy was mine so much it hurts.

"Jeb, I named the baby Ari, after my little brother." Max's voice is soft and dreamy. Jeb blinks back tears. It's easy to forget that he's suffered too, when you only think of him as a white coat. But as a man, Jeb has suffered as much as we have. He watched his son grow up, scared and confused, saw him be turned into an Eraser, then lost him forever. He's proud of his daughter, but she hates him. Max blames Jeb for everything that's happened to us. And maybe he's somewhat responsible. But if none of this had happened, we would have never met. I wouldn't have Max and Max would have Ari. So, in a way, I'm grateful to Jeb.

_Wow Fang, that was deep. Is that what you're thinking when you're quiet? If so, I'll never call you an emotionless brick wall again._ I give Angel a small smile.

"Can I- Can I hold him?" Jebs voice cracks. It's obvious he's trying hard not to cry.

Max stiffens. _Ange, tell Max that it's time to let go of the past. Forgive old grudges._ Out loud, I say something else.

"Ange, check his mind. If he's clean, I say go for it." Max gives me a dirty look, but slowly nods in agreement. After a moment, Angel looks to me and gives a slight nod. Max sighs, but hands Ari over to Jeb. He cradles him gently, and I can see the girls (including Max) tear up a little. Dr. M is full out bawling.

"He's so beautiful," Jeb whispers. The love is written plain on his face. I force the tears down. What? I'm Fang Ride. I don't cry. Suddenly, Jeb straightens up. We're all on our guard, but all he does is hand Ari back to Max.

"Right, what I came here for. I believe, Max, that you were about to enlighten everyone as to who the father of this lovely baby is. Why don't you tell them?" Max visibly stiffens. She glances around nervously, first at me, then at Dylan. _Don't get your hopes up. Ari is going to be his, not yours. It's just not possible._ No matter what I tell myself though, I can't squash that hope growing in the back of my mind that he's mine.

"Ari… Ari's father is…. Fang." Max starts off strong but ends in a whisper. At first I think my mind is playing tricks on me, but a look around the room reveals a seriously pissed off Dylan and a completely shocked Flock.

"Can I see him, Max?" She nods vigorously, and then hands Ari to me. _My son._ I don't think about how this could have happened, I just revel in the fact that he's _mine._ Tears flow freely, I can't stop them even if I want to. Looking at him now, I can see the slight resemblance. His wings and his hair, obviously. But the shape of his eyes, the sweep of his jawline, those belong to me. He got them from _me._ My little heart-to-heart moment is cut off quickly.

"You- you… how could you? You freaking.." Dylan is so mad, he can't come up with a proper response to all of this. His face is magenta. "You- BITCH! WHORE! SLUT!-" He would have kept going, but I punch him in the mouth. Huh. I got skills. Punch with one hand, hold a baby with the other.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend that ever again," I growl. "And, if I'm not mistaken, _you're_ the one that's been whoring around." Instead of being shocked, he's enraged.

"Angel! I told you that if you told someone…" He draws a finger across his throat. This sets Max off.

"EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST THREATEN MY BABY GIRL?" She screams. I move in front of her, so she doesn't kill him right now. The blood stain would be impossible to get out of the carpet.

"Ange, sweetie," Max kneels in front of her, talking softly, "What do you know?"

"H-he's been sneaking out. Ever since you said you didn't want to do it with him again. And then on the day that you t-took the pregnancy test, he kept thinking about someone else. He thought, 'I knew it was a good idea finding-'. Then, when we found you and Fang in the desert, he was thinking that you're a- a lot of bad words, and thought, 'Good riddance. I have Maya anyways.'"

Even though I already knew this, it kills me watching Max's reaction. Even though she doesn't love him, he has something of hers that no one else has. She gave him the most important thing to anyone, and he returned that by going and sleeping with her _clone_. Behind her back.

Max is frozen for a moment, then surges up. She slaps Dylan, in the same spot I punched him. "Get. Out. You fucking man-whore." He growls at her, but Iggy moves between them protectively.

"I would suggest that you listen to her." It surprises all of us when it's Jeb that speaks up. Dylan listens, and slinks to the door. But before he leaves, he has one last thing to say.

"You are going to regret this, all of you. Because one day, I'll be back. And I'll be unstoppable. And that will be the day that you die, Angel." He disappears out the front door. Despite their brave faces, I can tell he shook everyone up. Especially Angel and Gazzy.

We stay where we are for a while, shocked at the turn of events. I'm Ari's _father_, Dylan was cheating, Dylan is gone.

I'm a dad.

Jeb breaks the silence.

"Well, you seem to attract drama, don't you?" When no one laughs, he clears his throat awkwardly and continues. "Anyways, I'm not here to visit, as I'm sure you're all aware. I seem to have timed this well, because you are just leaning of Ari's true parentage. I know how that happened." The moment that comes out of his mouth, we all swarm him. Everyone is asking a million questions, and I'm freaking out when I realize Ari isn't in my arms anymore. I look around frantically, but then I notice that Max, who is standing next to me, has him. Thank god. She would kill me if anything happened to him.

After five minutes of this, Max gets fed up. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" They follow her orders reluctantly. "So, Jeb, please tell us what you mean."

"First of all, don't hate me anymore than you already do. I had nothing to do with it, and I tried to fight it as much as I could. But there's only so much that one man can do against a worldwide corporation such as Itex." At the mention of Itex, we all perk up a little.

"I thought they were gone." Nudge voices.

"That's what they wanted you to think. The disappeared about nine months ago, correct?" We all nod. "That's what they wanted you to think. In actuality, they have been monitoring you during that time." He takes a deep, shaky breath. "You see, nine months ago, Itex kidnapped you, _all_ of you, including Dylan, Ella, and Valencia. Before you freak out, you can't remember it. They've erased your memory of that time. When you were at the hospital, Angel was correct. Something _was_ off about it all." He pauses for a second. "While you were there, most of you underwent the normal tests, nothing too strenuous, and none of you were hurt. They just took measurements and all that jazz. Except… Max and Fang." Jeb gulps. Uh oh. This can't be good. "You see, while you were there, you were forced to... mate."

(Max POV)

OH HELL NO! They forced me to do it with Fang?! Oh dear god. Before I freak out completely, I decide to let Jeb finish. I know. Becoming a mom has brought out the best in me. Like patience. And that ability to control my want to kill.

Jeb flinches backwards, afraid that I'm going to hurt him. Not today, Jebbo.

"So, how were they planning on explaining the fact that I was pregnant without ever sleeping with someone?" Everyone looks confused that I'm not up and beating the stuffing out of Jeb, but they go with it.

"I'm not totally sure. They probably would have sent you home, then made you sleep together again. But you guys had your own plans. Fang left, making it impossible for that to happen. And then you slept with Dylan, so they were just going to go with that. The baby would be Dylan's, plain and simple. But again, you messed up their plans. Fang came back. If he hadn't, you probably would have written it off as some weird genetic mix up that Ari has black features. But with Fang's reappearance, Dylan became suspicious. He wanted a DNA test, which leads us to where we are now."

We're quiet for a little bit, digesting the information. Ella is the first one to speak.

"So, Dylan was always rambling about how he was Max's other half, and he was programmed to love her. So how did he get around that to be able to be with Maya?" Huh. That's a good question. I wouldn't have thought of that.

"I honestly have no idea. If he believed that he had completed his programming- mating with Max- then he wouldn't be compelled to be around her all the time. Another possibility is that because Maya is Max's clone, he was able to bypass his coding to be with her." Again, we soak up what Jeb says.

"Okay." Everyone's heads swing towards me. "You can stay here if you want, we have an extra bedroom." The room is so quiet, you can hear the crickets chirping. Everyone's jaws are gaping and their eyes are bugging out at me. "What?! I'm not allowed to offer my dad a place to stay?" This puts the group over the edge. They all start talking at once, about how un-Max-like I'm acting. Fang comes over and takes Ari from me.

"I think it's a great idea," He whispers. Smiling up at him, I wonder how he's taking being a dad.

"I'd love to. Thank you Maximum," Jeb is beaming. Well, I'm glad I can make someone happy around here. What I do next nearly knocks everybody over with surprise. I go up and hug Jeb. ME hugging JEB! He just stands there for a moment, then hugs me back. Everyone is speechless.

I shoo the kids to their rooms and show Jeb where his is, but he and Mom want to stay up for a little bit, talking about everything. Fang and I head to our room, and he lays Ari down in his bassinet. As I'm brushing my teeth, Fang comes up from behind and loops his arms around my waist. He rests his head on mine and meets my eyes in the mirror.

"How are you handling all of this?"

"Well, it's a shock. But I'm glad you're his dad." His eyes twinkle. "And thanks for the advice. Although you sounded a lot like the Voice. I'm glad I've decided to forgive Jeb. Ari needs a grandfather, and someone who can tell him stories about his uncle that don't have to do with him chasing us and trying to kill us." Fang smiles.

"I love you, Max." Even though he's said it before, it still takes my breath away.

"I love you too Fang."

**YAY! Ari is Fang's! Whoohoo! And, there's no cliffy this time, so don't get all mad at me again! Sooo, what do you think about the explanation? I, personally, like it lots. Thank **VampireRide** for it by reviewing! Again, I'd loveee a review from everyone who has been following this story up till now! It would mean the world!**

**And no spamming, or I won't post for a week. I will do it. Don't make other's suffer because of your stupidity. ^-^**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG, I'm sooo sorry. I had some major writer's block, and I had a great idea for another story, but I'm not posting it until I have most of it written. I'll post the summary at the bottom to see if any of you would actually read it. **

**And, I'll admit it, I get sucked in! All of you amazing writers out there, your stories drawn me in, and I sort of forget to write. *sheepish grin***

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! They mean so much!**

Chapter Thirteen

(Max POV)

"MAX! MAX WAKE UP!" Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ screams.

"Wha- huh?" I manage, blinking. God I hate mornings. They're so… morning-ish.

"Happy birthday Max," Fang whispers, his breath tickling my neck. Shit. It's my birthday.

As of today, December 1st, I'm officially 18. Whoo. So exciting.

As much as I've been dreading this, everyone else is determined to make it 'unforgettable'. Great. They have it all planned out: breakfast in bed, taking a flight with the Flock, going to the park with the whole family, then Fang and I are doing 'something'. Mom will be supervising the Flock and babysitting Ari.

Wow. I've been a mom for a whole freaking month. It's been pretty easy (compared to raising the Flock at least), especially since I have Mom and the Flock (and my already developed maternal instincts). Ari's the best baby I could ask for. Even though I got him from the School, I wouldn't have it any other way. But enough of this emotional crap!

I'm not allowed to get up until I'm done, so I shovel Iggy's homemade chocolate chip pancakes into my mouth then down the bacon.

"Yum! Thanks Ig!" He grins. Gosh I love my family. Mom ushers them out so I can get dressed. Throwing on some random clothes, we're out the door and flying in no time flat.

I sigh happily and glide along, enjoying our time together. We haven't gone flying since… before Fang left. Almost a whole year.

Angel and Gazzy are playing hide-and-seek in the clouds, but I'm sure Angel's cheating by reading his mind to find him. _Hey! I resent that!_ I chuckle.

Iggy and Nudge are flying together. Nudge is describing cloud shapes quietly and he's nodding. Aw. Dang. Being a mother is turning me soft.

I look around, unable to locate Fang.

"Fold your wings," He breathes from above. _Of course._ I do as told, bringing my wings in and flipping over. Fang catches me and flaps until we're vertical. He intertwines our legs while I wrap my arms around his neck.. I know that flying for both of us must be exhausting, but he does it without complaint.

I lean forward so that our foreheads touch. We stay like that for a while, wrapped around each other, floating in the sky. It's perfect.

Of course, as soon as I think that, we're attacked…

… by a hyper Angel and Gazzy.

"Come on Max!" Ange squeals.

"It's time for the park!" Gazzy adds.

Fang sighs, so I smile at him. He grins back.

"I love you." His eyes light up.

"I love you too, Max," He laughs out.

We collect Nudge and Iggy and fly off towards the park.

**-Line Break-**

"You know what I want?" I ask. Fang and I are sitting on a bench, watching the kids play. Angel and Nudge are going down the slides, then they move to the swings and the sound of their laughter floats on the wind. Gazzy is playing in the sandbox, but as I watch Iggy comes over and asks him something. They walk over to a nearby tree. I almost laugh- Gazzy is teaching Iggy how to climb a tree. We had met Mom, Ella, and Ari her. Mom and Ella are chatting while pushing Ari in a baby swing. I'm not worried that he'll get hurt or fall out or something- he's already the size of a six month old. Not weight wise, just, everything. He seems to have accelerated growth rates.

"What Max?" Fang's voice is amused. I turn my face up to the sun and close my eyes.

"I want to live by the ocean. And- have snow on Christmas. Or any other time during the winter really."

I can practically feel Fang's confusion. Turning and opening my eyes, I see Fang looking at me curiously.

"What?" He chokes out.

"You know. I want a house on the beach, so I can wake up to the waves crashing. Somewhere where Ari can be free to roam and grow. I have a feeling flying over the ocean would be _amazing_. And can you imagine it? The Flock spending Christmas together, playing in the snow…" I trail off, picturing it. Fang's brow is furrowed.

"If that's what you want sweetheart, I'll make it happen for you someday," He kisses my forehead, and my heart swells while my body fills with warmth.

He called me sweetheart. No matter what a girl tells you, she wants to be called something like that. Fang isn't big on outward affection, especially pet names, so that makes this all the more special. The fact that he would do something like that for me means so much.

I lean forward.

"Fang, I love you," I whisper.

"I know," He chuckles. "I love you too, more than anything else. Ari and your mom's cookies come in a close second and a not so close third." He winks, then closes the distance to kiss me.

**-Line Break-**

"Max?" Nudge asks timidly. I'm flopped on my bed, frustrated beyond belief about my date in an hour.

"Yes honey?" I respond calmly. Wow, I've improved. A year ago I would have snapped, taking my anger out on her.

"Do you need help?" I never thought I'd do this.

"Yes please," I sigh. Nudge squeals then becomes serious.

"Ella, you're in charge of makeup. Angel, hair. I'll do the outfit. Fang said nice. There's no flying tonight!"

I suppress a groan.

**-Line Break-**

"Okay Max. You can look now." For the past fifty minutes, I have been banned from all mirrors. They push me in front of the full length on my door and I gasp.

Angel had curled my hair, then separated them slightly, making it look natural. She pulled the hair near my temples back on both sides, braided it, then pinned it in the back.

Ella had done my makeup perfectly. Not too much blush and no concealer. My eyes have black mascara, bronze/gold eye shadow and brown eye liner. She used lipstick, but it's so close to my natural tone I can barely tell.

Nudge's dress choice blows me away. It's an A-line, strapless, floor length gown. The under layer is a peach-ish color, with a sheer gold overlay and a gold belt.

"Nudge…" I whisper, "Where did you get this?" She beams.

"I made it! Well, Dr. M helped too."

"It's gorgeous! You have some real talent, sweetie," I know Nudge will love the compliment. She hands me a pair of gold gladiator sandals that match the dress.

Thanks Max! Put these on, it's almost time for your date." I do as told, then they usher me towards the stairwell.

I descend, only to find an awe-struck Fang. He looks great in black jeans, a long sleeve red button down- Gasp!- and a black vest. He smiles at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Max, you look beautiful," Fang states matter-of-factly as he takes my hand. I blush (darn these tomato genes!) and grin.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Is that a red shirt? I'm shocked!" He scowls. "What? You look really good in red." Fang's gaze softens.

"Be good kids!" Mom jokes. "Fang, you know her curfew." We all laugh. Well, we laugh, Fang just chuckles. Mom couldn't enforce a curfew on me even if she wanted to. I scoop Ari out of her arms and nuzzle his head.

"Bye little man. Be good for grandma," I coo, then hand him back. With that, we're out the door and on our first real date since he came back.

** -Line Break (sorry about all of these. I'm too lazy to type all of the stuff in between out:P)-**

"Did you enjoy dinner Max?" Fang is trying not to laugh, but I scowl. Of course I enjoyed dinner. I look down, slightly ticked off.

"Yes. You couldn't tell by the way I practically inhaled my food?" When I look up, Fang isn't there. What? Where'd he go? "Fang Ride, if you went invisible on me-"

"Max," I hear a soft voice from beside me. I look over and see Fang.

Down on one knee.

Holding a little box.

I gasp.

"Max, I have known you my whole life. You were like a mother to me at first, but then we became friends and eventually fell in love. You chose me to be your confident, and I've always been honored to hold that position. I know life hasn't always been easy, and I haven't made it any easier. I'm so sorry I left. And I'm so glad I came back before Dylan got to you anymore. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for giving me a son, Ari, even if it was a little unorthodox and forced. Max, I can't imagine being with anyone besides you. Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

I can't help it, I'm crying a little bit. Nudge will be pissed, but I don't care. The love of my life, the father of my child, just proposed to me. He opens the box, and everyone ooh's and ah's. I didn't even notice that Fang's speech had drawn an audience.

The ring is absolutely gorgeous. It's a silver band, with three diamonds. The biggest one- the one in the middle- is clear. The other two are black. I realize what it is- Fang, Ari, and I. Our own little family.

The words are stuck in my throat. Fang looks nervous because I haven't answered yet.

"Fang…"

**Haha! Sorry, again, I couldn't resist. What do you think Max will say?**

**Here's the summary for the chapter I'm writing right now.**

Max was abused her whole life, until the police came and got her. But what no one- not even her best friend, Iggy- knows, is that the police were too late to save everyone. What happens when Max is adopted into a family with five kids that adore her and a certain dark haired boy that hates her guts, but Iggy isn't? Will she survive this all on her own? Brother/sister Miggy, FAX! AH AU.

**Sooo, whadaya think? Tell me in a review!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Two chapters in one day! Sorry this one is soo short, but it's that way on purpose! Oh, btw, I haven't read Nevermore yet, so don't spoil it for me!**

**Disclaimer- I no own**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Fourteen

(Max POV)

"Fang," I breathe, "Of course I'll marry you!" I squeal, before launching myself into his arms.

He gives me the biggest Fang-smile I've ever seen and catches me.

"Thank god Max. You had me worried for a second there."

"Did you ever really doubt that I would say yes?" I asked cheekily. He chuckles, then slides the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"Fang, this ring is gorgeous!" Now that the initial moment is over, I'm completely giddy. I'm engaged to _Fang._ Holy Crap (**haha. I typed carp the first time. FAIL.**). Hah! Take that, all you Fang fangirls! He's MINE! Mwahahaha.

Sorry. I just totally had a Nudge rant and a white coat moment, at the same time.

"So, you want to head home? The girls are going to freak when they find out," I ask casually, trying to get my dignity back from said thoughts moments ago. Not that Fang knows about them, but still.

"Sure. Thank God I remembered to ask your mom for permission," Fang is undeniably happy, but then his face gets worried.

"What is it?"

"I forgot about Jeb."

Well shoot.

You see, ever since I invited him to stay the night, he's been visiting more. About every weekend. We're not totally sure what he does the rest of the time, but he assures us he's done working for the School. Is he going to freak out that Fang forgot to ask his blessing for us, now that he's officially taken the dad role back?

"It's okay. We'll handle him together," I say, smiling. Fang grins back, pays the bill, and then we leave, receiving lots of congratulations on the way out.

(? POV)

The couple exits the restaurant, but something is slightly different. I zoom my eyesight in, and what I see enrages me.

"Is that an engagement ring?" My girlfriend, AKA accomplice asks. I nod, seething. How dare he? She's _mine._ Not that loser's.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I hold up a finger to shut her up. Tilting my head, I can barely hear their conversation. They're talking about a house, on the beach? And snow? I grin.

"We'll wait 'till after the wedding. I hear the happy couples getting their own place, in New England."

We watch as they walk away, oblivious to our planning.

Max will me mine. And Fang and Angel will pay for what they did.

**Oh snap! Someone's got a plan! Does anyone know who that was? (It was sort of obvious…)**

**Anywho, tell me who you think it was and what you think of this short little chapter in a review!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG I'm ONLY **_**ONE**_** REVIEWS AWAY FROM ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!:D Here's the deal…the person who gets the 100****th**** review (that has an account) gets a shout out and some sort of sneak peak! If the 100****th**** is an anon, then closest to 100! And maybe, if we can get to, say 110, that reviewer will get a shout out..? ;)  
**

**Here's the chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

(Max POV)

"Hey you guys! How'd dinner go? Oh, it must have been awesome! I can see it on your faces! WAIT! Something's going on here! *Gasp* OMG MAX! AHHHHHHH! Everyone- just, AAAAAHHHH!" Nudge screams. Oh. My. God. My ears. They bleed!

"What? What is it Nudge?" Iggy runs into the room frantically, not knowing that her screams are good.

She points to my hand, then realizes that he can't see it (Fail moment there hun). She opens her mouth and takes a deep breath, but Fang slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge. We want to tell them ourselves." She nods, eyes wide. Fang slowly takes his hand away, but we all immediately regret it.

"FLOCK! Well, plus Dr. M and Ella! Assemble in the living room!" She yells. Fang just sighs. I roll my eyes and laugh.

In matter of minutes, the whole group is in front of us, sprawled all over the living room. _Including_ Jeb. Gulp. Fang must be thinking the same thing, because he takes my hand in his and rubs reassuring circles with his thumb. It only calms me down a little. What if Jeb freaks? I don't want him killing my fiancé. Talk about awkward moment.

"Well you guys.." I start, but Fang picks up where I leave off.

"I proposed. Max said yes."

"Way to not beat around the bush," I hiss, but it's lost in the panic that ensues.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel are holding hands, jumping up and down, and screaming. Yeah. They're _that_ happy. Iggy is fist bumping Fang, saying something about how he'll 'be able to tap that' whenever he wants. Sexist pig. Fang slaps him upside the head (**Gibb slap! XD**). Good Fang. Gazzy is just looking between the two of us, disgusted. Oh yeah, still haven't given him that talk yet. Eh, I'll let Fang do it for me. Mom is smiling like crazy. I'm glad she's proud; I don't think I could bear her hating us being together. Jeb, however, is a completely different story.

"Excuse me? Did you forget that I am Maximum's father?" He spits (not literally but- oh you guys know what I mean). I just look at him in disgust. So much for being nice again.

"First of all, it's Max. M-A-X. And second of all, just because you're my biological father does not mean you can rule my life like a dad. Third, I'm eighteen biatch! I can make my own choices."

"I-I-I created you! You HAVE to listen to me!" He yells.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but I think you have a slight stutter there," I smirk as he splutters with rage. "And all I have to say is, you forfeited the right to boss me around a looooong time ago, right around the time you _STUCK ME IN A FREAKING LAB and gave me WINGS!" _I scream. Jeb jerks back like I slapped him. That can be arranged…

"Just get out." He starts to object. "Get out before I set the Flock on you, and trust me, they're pissed. You turned a time of happy news into a yelling match." His shoulders slump forward.

"Fine Maximum," I face palm. This man never learns! "I'll go. But you'll regret this!"

Is it just me, or have I been hearing that a lot lately?

Jeb turns and walks out the door, leaving a stupefied Flock behind.

"Max, you told him off! And he _listened_!" Gazzy yells. I grin like an idiot, and the freaking out over the engagement continued.

Oh how I love my family.

**Soooo…whadaya think? First person (with an account) will be the 100****th**** reviewer! And you know what that means! :D**

**So, Review!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I was grounded -_-. I didn't get many reviews for last chapter *tear*, so here's the deal. I'd realllyy like some more reviews. I'm not going to beg or threaten, but let me hint this. I might be persuaded to NOT leave a bajillion cliffies IF I get plenty of reviews. Just a thought!**

**Shout outs to BarcaGirl16, my 100****th**** reviewer! And to VampireRide and Arch, just 'cause they wanted one. :P**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen

(Fang POV)

"Max, wake up," I say gently. When she doesn't respond, I give up on the gentle crap. "MAX! ERASERS!" _That_ got her out of bed fast. She jumps up and looks around, crouched in a fighting stance. When she realizes I was lying, I get a slap to the face and a 'light' punch to the gut. _Oof._

"That'll teach you to lie to me AND wake me up at the same time," Max states haughtily. Well then.

"But Maax," I whine, "We're going to Maine today, remember?" Her face is priceless. Confusion, shock, anger (where'd that come from?), joy, love, and thrill cross her face before she punches me on the shoulder.

"Come on then, pretty boy. Let's go!" I chuckle and shake my head at her, but follow nonetheless. We walk down the stairs in a comfortable silence.

"Soo…. Is the rest of the Flock coming to?" Max asks. I shake my head.

"Dr. M is going to keep an eye on all of them, including Ari for us. We'll be gone for about a week." Her beautiful brown eyes light up in excitement. She grabs my hand as we walk into the kitchen. The only one in there was Dr. M.

"Hey mom," Max calls. They hug, with Max never letting go of my hand. Well, more like I wouldn't let her let go. What? I'm allowed to want to monopolize my fiancé's time. _Fiancé._ Wow. The thought still shocks me, even though it's been close to a month.

Yes, we've been engaged for a month. Dr. M and the rest of the girls have been dying to start the planning, but Max says it will come together in time. I remember one of the arguments that they had. Funny, yet heartbreaking as well.

_"We don't need to rush this process!" Max yells, obviously pissed. Nudge and Ella have been discussing the wedding for a week non-stop._

_ "What do you mean? The wedding's going to be in six months! Of course we need to rush this! I don't know if your dress will even be done yet! Actually, we don't even have a dress for you! OMG we need to go shopping right away!" Nudge tugs at Max's arms, but she rips them away._

_ "No. The wedding is not in six months. It's going to be whenever Fang and I feel ready for it. And I sure as hell am not letting you pick out my dress!" Boy is she pissed._

_ "Well," Nudge's voice is timid. I sigh, knowing she only wants to help. "We just thought that it would be best if you got married as soon as possible. You know…" She trails off, looking at me repeatedly. What is going on? Oh…. Max and I get it at the exact same time._

_ "What? You think he's going to leave again?" If I thought she was pissed before, she's angry beyond words now. But then, she softens, looking unsure. "Fang, you're not going to leave, right?" Her eyes swim with uncertainty. It tears me apart that she is still so doubtful of me. _Well, you deserve it.

_ Oh look. It's my Voice-that-really-isn't-a-Voice-but-just-my-conscience. God, I need to shorten that._

_ "Max," I whisper, taking her in my arms. "I'm never going to leave you again."_

"Come on slow poke!" Max says cheerily while dragging me out the door.

"Bye Dr. M!" I manage, before we are up in the air, flying off to Never Never Land.

….Just kidding. It's off to Maine we go!

**Sorry it's short, but I figured you would like a short chapter better than nothing at all!**

**Just a warning, but I have a slight case (or not so slight, hehe) of writer's block! So don't get super mad if the chapters aren't super long or take longer in the making!**

**Remember, REVIEWS = NO CLIFFIES! So, R&R People!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Whoohoo! Who's happy about fast updates?**

**Shout out to HeadOverHeelsInHate, who was my 110****th**** reviewer!**

**To MaxFangForever- Thanks for the review!:D Means a lot! I have a feeling you're either going to love or absolutely hate (probably that one) what I have planned next.**

Chapter Seventeen (**Ahh!**)

(Fang POV)

We fly through the sky, efficiently slicing the air with our wings, pushing towards our destination. Max isn't talking, which is fine by me. I'm perfectly content to just watch her fly.

Max's beautiful wings push down powerfully, propelling her forward. Her long hair streams out behind her. I sigh, content in the fact that she's mine. No one, not even Dylan can take her. Just don't tell Max that. She'd flip some shit if she knew I was thinking like she belongs to me. Which I'm not, but it sort of sounds like that, you know?

She turns back and flashes a happy smile at me, and I can't help but grin back. God, she is so gorgeous. _How could I have ever left?_

But before I can beat myself up about it too bad, I let it go.

"Come on slow poke!" Max yells, using the same line from this morning. "Race ya!"

I laugh, and we're off.

She starts off normal at first, then goes into her warp speed thing. In a matter of thirty seconds, she's gone.

"Max," I yell, "You better get your butt back here!" No answer. _Duh, you really think she can hear you from that far away?_ I brush it off, and keep flying. She knows where we're going, and she wouldn't leave me behind completely.

I keep telling myself that for the next few hours as I fly faster and faster towards Maine. Still no sign of her.

"MAX!" I yell, what I've been doing every once in a while. Nothing. The silence mocks me.

Oh god. What have I done? Why did I have to provoke her into racing? Why did I have to take her on this stupid trip? Why couldn't I just trust her enough to believe what she said?

_Because you're scared. You don't want to move across the country from everything you've ever known, including your family._

"Shut up," I growl under my breath. Stupid, weird conscience.

"But Fang, I haven't even said anything yet!" A chipper voice says. My head whips up. Max?!

In front of me hovers what looks like Max, but something's off. I pull up, stopping a few feet from Max.

"Max?" My voice is wary, suspicious. If this really is Max, I'm about to get my ass whipped for not recognizing her.

"What do you think?" She purrs seductively. Max does not purr. And she's about as naturally seductive as a dead skunk.

Then I see the magenta streak in her hair.

"What do you want Maya?" I'm practically screaming.

"Whoa, chill dude. I noticed that you're looking for Max…?" Her voice drifts off. All I can do is nod, the dread pooling in my stomach. I feel queasy. _What has Dylan done?_

"Well, I've been sent to inform you that we're about to play a little game." She tosses a- video camera?- at me, and I catch it easily. "Watch the video. The instructions are at the end. May the best man win." With that, she flies off, using the same super speed that got us into this mess.

Turning the camera on, I'm quickly horrified and enraged. It's a video, probably shot by Maya, of Dylan. He's holding a limp Max in his arms. And not a I'm-limp-because-I-just-swooned-at-his-amazingness type of limp. No, this is a I'm-unconscious-possibly-dead limp. The rage bubbles in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi Fangy! So nice to see you again," He sneers at the camera. "Here's the deal. As you can see, we have Max. And," He points to the ground, so Maya turns the camera down, revealing a bumpy looking ground. _What the-?_ Oh. Snow covered trees. "We're in Maine, your destination anyways. What a coincidence!" His voice is bubbly, but under the fake cheeriness is pure hate. And quite possibly some craziness.

"You have four days to find us. If you don't get here in time, little Maxie will die. If you do get here, well, both of you will die." Maya zooms in on his face. "I told you not to mess with me. Now I'm getting my revenge."

And then the screen goes black. My favorite color, now hated because of the news that I just received.

"_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXX!"_ I scream as loud as an avian-human hybrid can (which is really loud) as my head throws itself back and my back arches in frustration. My feelings are tearing me into pieces. All I can think is _Kill Dylan, Kill Dylan, Get Max, Kill Dylan._ If I could, I would rip the world apart with my emotions. Hate for Dylan and love for Max pour into my wings and I fly off, faster than I've ever gone before.

"Maximum Ride, I will save you," I mutter darkly under my breath. "Dylan, you will die."

_Don't worry Max, I'll be there soon._

**:O. That's all I can say…that and NOOOOOOOOOOO DYLAN HAS MAX! WHY DID I DO THAT?!**

**If you want the FAX to prevail and Dylan to die, REVIEW!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm back! I know I told some of you Saturday, but my social life got canceled so now I can write… soo, happy early update!**

**To Me Not You XD- thanks! And don't worry, Dylan will be taken care of… eventually.**

**So, I have an idea! How about we get to 150 reviews by the time I post chapter 20? That's 29 reviews for three chapters. I believe in you!**

**Oh, and I decided to prolong the Fang suspense, so I give you Max!**

Chapter Eighteen

(Max POV)

I look back at Fang as we fly, loving the fact that it's just us again. His beautiful black wings are just there, tempting me to touch them. His clothes ripple in the wind, but his hair is still in the same spot. Not hanging in his eyes or swept back off his forehead, like mine, but perfect. I huff, annoyed.

I give him the biggest smile I can manage, and he gives me a little one back. But it doesn't matter if it's small, I can see the love in it and his eyes. What? Fang is my freaking _fiancé_ for crying out loud, I'm allowed to be mushy.

"Come on slow poke! Race ya!" I yell over my shoulder, then start flying faster. I'm making the effort to stay in regular flight, but my instincts take over and soon I'm zooming along, using my warp speed. (**I'm pretty sure I call it something different every time I use it XD**)

Whoa. Too fast. Too fast! _Why can't I slow down?_

I fight the speed, but it's like someone else is controlling me.

_Voice,_ I think warningly.

_What?_ It's innocent. Well, as innocent as the Voice can sound, which is too innocent for my liking.

_What did you do?_ My thoughts growl. Yes I know, impressive.

I _didn't do anything…_ I try to ask again, but the Voice has disappeared. I huff in annoyance. I continue to fly for what seems like hours, never slowing or tiring. The only sound is the rustle of feathers as my wings work and my quite breathing. For a while I entertain myself by counting cows, but then the trees and the houses start. So I look at all the people, living their lives, completely oblivious to the bird-kid freak flying over their heads.

Eventually I get bored and look at the clouds. A pang shoots through me when I remember my birthday party, Nudge explaining the different clouds to Iggy. _ I hope they're okay._ Something tells me they are. Everyone is always after me (not to sound conceited), so if the person controlling my flight has me soon, they are safe.

Soon I get bored and just close my eyes, trusting that whoever is controlling me won't let a plane suck me up.

_Well, at least whatever's controlling me has improved my endurance,_ I think dryly.

And that's when I get hit over the head and fall into blackness.

**-Line Break-**

"Hi Fangy!" What the fuck? _No one_ calls him stuff like that, besides me, and especially not… Dylan? _What?_ When I try to move, the most that happens is my toe twitching. Lovely. I then listen helplessly as Dylan launches into a monologue about how he wins and we die, and how we're in Maine. _Interesting._ How did he get me here so soon? Because I know I didn't fly that far. Did I? I don't remember that at least. There was no snow on the ground where I was, and there is most definitely snow up here in New England in the middle of January.

I lay there as Dylan and- Me?- no, Maya, talk and fly.

"So, where are we going?" It's disgruntling to hear your own voice and know it's not you, trust me. "Still to that little cabin we found-"

"Shh! She might be able to hear us!" Dylan hisses, _trying_ to be discreet. Note the emphasis on trying. I- I mean Maya- scoffs.

"You're kidding me, right?" I can hear the laughter and mockery in her voice._ Watch it sister _(**No pun intended ;P**)_, this guy is dangerous._ But I know that she's doing exactly what I would do in her situation. "She's unconscious. You paralyzed her, remember?" Am I really this annoying to listen to?

"No! I mean yes, she is paralyzed. But that doesn't mean she can't hear! Once she wakes up, she'll be able to hear everything we say." Already there, buster.

Either Dylan can read minds, or something else happens (because my brain feels too lame to come up with another reason that this happens), because he suddenly stops talking and his body goes rigid.

"Actually, I think the princess is already with us." If it's possible, I would growl at the nickname. _Idiot._ "Let's test it out, shall we?"

_What the-?_ And then I'm dropping through the air, a scream tearing out of my throat, even though I can't talk when I try. I feel someone swoop under me- their wings battering my face with wind- and I'm no longer falling.

"I told you, she's awake!" Maya mumbles something, and if I could I would smirk at her. A needle jabs into my arm then I'm spiraling back into the black.

My last thought is, _Fang Ride, get your ass over here and rescue me!_

**Sooo whadaya think? I almost made the last sentence mushy, but I figured Max would like a threatening line better:P**

**Remember, REVIEW! :D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I didn't get many reviews last chapter :(. I don't want to do this….but I will use cliffies if necessary. Just a thought…**

**Thanks to all of you though, for all of your amazing reviews and encouragement so far. I could have never made it this far without you :)**

**Now, for what you've all been waiting for!**

**Oh, just to clear things up… Jeb was controlling Max, which is why she couldn't slow down.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MR**

Chapter Nineteen

(Max POV)

The sound of feet shuffling across a wood floor is the first thing I hear when I wake up again. And this time, I can move. Huzzah! Hehe… Okay, weird moment over, I swear.

I crack my eyes open.

"AH!"

Why did I scream like a little girl you ask? Well, you would scream too if you woke up to find your _dad_ staring at you, a literal inch from your face. Yeah. That's what I thought.

"Oh good. You're awake."

I can't help myself, even though I hate him I have to ask a question. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Shit! According to the video, that means Fang has a little over a day to find me. And I know it's going to be very difficult to find a little cabin, most likely in the woods, in Maine in the middle of the winter.

Jeb must not like the look in my eyes, because he starts yelling.

"Dylan! Max II!" Dude, you are in some deep shit. Even I know you don't call Maya my clone. _Big_ no no.

"WHAT did you just call me?" Maya storms in, obviously pissed. Daddy dearest takes no notice. Dylan is trailing behind Maya like a lost puppy. _Hmm…_ I wonder who the real mastermind behind the Kidnap-Max-And-Ruin-The-Flock's-Lives plan (you like it? Came up with the name all by myself). Certainly not him, because the worst he could do is maybe egg and TP the house. At worst.

"Max II. Or do you prefer clone?" Jeb says it robotically, like he doesn't understand how deep the shit he's standing in is. And, knowing him, he doesn't. Maya stalks up to him, and attacks. I just sit back and watch, smirk tugging at my lips. If they keep this up, all I'll have to deal with is Dylan, and Fang won't have to do anything but swoop in and carry me home like the amazing prince that he is (note my immense sarcasm).

"Stop," Dylan growls. "I said, STOP!"

Maya can't resist one last swing at Jeb's eye, then drops him. If she isn't in the process of kidnapping and attempting to kill me, I would high five her and compare moves. But alas, fate is not in our favor today.

"If you keep beating each other, I'll be stuck with Max." He really needs to stop reading my mind. Totally creeping me out, as of….. now.

Maya sighs, probably picturing how that fight- actually, massacre- could have gone. I sigh and picture it too. She swings around. Shit. I really need to be more careful about what I do around my clone. 'Cause that sounded a lot like I was mocking her.

"You wanna die today little birdie?" I shake my head, acting scared. And truth be told, I am a little.

"No. Actually, I sighed because you sighed. I figured you sighed because you were picturing beating Jeb to a pulp, so I pictured it too. Which is why I sighed." I can see the cogs turning in everyone's heads, trying to work out what I just rambled about.

Then Maya's face splits into a big grin and she fist bumps me. "Nice one! I wasn't even thinking that, but now that you mention it…" She drifts off, a slightly crazy looking grin on her face.

"Maya! There is no talking to _it_! And there is definitely no encouraging its antics!"

"Ouch. I'm hurt," I fake pout, "I don't really like being called an it. Makes me feel… _unloved._"

Okay, I know that they always advise you to not egg on the psychotic maniac that kidnapped you, but sometimes the temptation is just too much.

And this is one of those moments.

There is steam practically pouring out of Dylan's ears. Pretty low blow on my part, seeing as how I picked Fang over him, making him unloved. Get it? Get it? No? You're too stupid to enjoy my advanced humor and sarcasm then.

"And," Maya steps forward, "Max and I are like… twins. So if you're calling her 'it', then I'm basically an 'it' too." She smiles at me.

My brow furrows. Why is she suddenly being nice? Oh well, I'll take it. I smile back.

Dylan looks between us, clearly confused. I almost feel bad for the poor guy, he won't know what hit him. Jeb is lying on the floor like the useless blob he is.

Maya takes another step towards Dylan, a feral smile lighting up her features.

"And you wouldn't want to insult your girlfriend like that, would you?" She growls, more a statement than a question. Jeb gets up again, the little loser. Before either of them can grin, she whirls over to where I am and helps me up. We crouch in identical fighting stances.

"Who do you want?" It's almost impossible to tell which of us is speaking, but that time it was me.

"Dylan. He's going to pay for that," She smirks and we swing into action.

I slide over to where Jeb is. He won't know what hit him.

It's almost not even worth the effort. One roundhouse kick to the chest, and he's out. I turn around to help Maya, only to see something that makes my blood run cold.

Dylan, holding her in a headlock, pointing a gun at her temple.

"Don't even think about it."

Maya catches my eye and gives a tiny nod.

We both know that our only hope at this point is Fang, and who knows where he is? Certainly not us.

I open my mouth and take a deep breath.

(Fang POV)

God why is the stupid state so big?! For the past day, I've been searching. Starting in the middle, I've been scouting in circles that get bigger each time I go around. And _still_ nothing! Granted, I have no idea what I'm looking for.

I'm about to give up and head back to my little camp when-

"_FANG!"_ Max's blood curdling scream rings out, followed by gunfire.

Oh no. Please, _no,_ is all I can think as I swoop towards the source of the noise- which happens to be a cabin I didn't notice until now. I can't seem to go fast enough, the seconds stretch out into eternity as I fly faster and faster to the little house.

I burst through the door and see Dylan holding a gun, Jeb unconscious on the floor, Max on her knees, crying, and… Max, _dead?_ What? No, it's Maya, not Max.

Then why is Max crying?

Dylan takes one look at me and cackles like a maniac (**Don't you love the word cackles? I do… it works well for this too… it just **_**sounds**_** crazy:P**). He drops the gun, grabs Jeb's limp body, and runs out the door. If I wasn't so worried about Max and Maya, I would chase after him.

All I can see it the blood splattered across the floor, Max's- _Maya's _- lifeless eyes, Max's tears staining the floor, just like the blood. And it's all too much. I sit down next to Max and just hold her as we cry. Yes, I cry too.

"Maya, Maya, Maya…" Max whispers.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," is my only response. We repeat our little mantras until we run out of tears. Max looks up at me and smiles weakly. I smile back.

"So, how do you like Maine?" My question is ridiculous, but it has the desired effect- she laughs. It's a sad, wobbly chuckle, but it's a laugh nonetheless.

She just shakes her head sadly. I get us up and out of the dreaded cabin, making sure she doesn't see Maya's body. I search my bag and find the object I'm looking for- a box of matches. I light a few and throw them through the door.

We take off towards home as the cabin's flames lick the sky.

**Sooo, whadaya think? Sorta out there I know, but that's what I want.**

**Oh! My friend just recently published a book. She's only fifteen, and let me tell you, it's absolutely amazing! Go check it out on Amazon- it's called **When Everyone Thinks You're Gone** by **Amelia Faith**. Warning, it does contain Christian beliefs and themes(just a warning:P)**

**Remember, R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey. Sorry bout the lack of updates, I've been inspirationless :P. School starts tomorrow, so I figured that you guys deserve a chapter for being so good to me.**

**Oh! Check out my new story, **The Smart, The Kind, and The Important.** It's a fic about **_**The Help.**_** It's good, I swear.**

**BIG question at the bottom!...**

Chapter Twenty

(Max POV)

"What do you think of this one?" Is the first thing out of my consultant's mouth. Never mind that I hate it, that it's double my budget, and that NO BODY FREAKING CARES!

"Oooh it's so gorgeous! Like, just perfect for Max! Except I always pictured her in a ball gown style. This just doesn't really do it for me. Although, I can see how you would like it Max… If you like it, get it!" Nudge looks like she's going to keep going, but Ella cuts her off.

"Are you kidding me? This dress is perfect for Max!"

Mom sits in silence, bouncing Ari on her knee. She smirks at me when I give her a pleading look.

"Everyone! BE QUIET!" For a second, I actually think Angel is coming to my aid. Nope, not even close. "_I _think that Max should wear a short dress!"

I groan and hit my head on the nearest thing… Which happens to be my consultant. Oops.

_How did I get roped into this?_

"Max," My consultant, Savannah, starts, "Let's go back to the dressing room. We can talk in there." She leads me back. We stand in the room as she unlaces me from this particular monstrosity. It's floor length, and so tight I can't move. I guess it's a mermaid style, where it poofs out around the knees? Yeah, that's what it is.

Savannah holds up another one, and I can't hold my groan in.

"This one was a special request from Angel, on- Nudge's?- behalf." Meaning she tricked her into pulling that one.

"Fine. Put it on. It's not like I'm going to get it anyways."

This one is worse than the last one. It's tightly fitted on my chest, making my boobs hit my chin. No joke. Around my waist area, it flares out so much that I'm not sure I'll make it through the door.

"Let's go," I sigh.

Savannah leads me out again, and we're met with oohs and ahs and squeals.

"I think this is the dress," It's Ella. Everyone (minus Ari and Savannah) nod their heads in agreement.

And that's when I lost it.

"No! Shut up! I haven't said one word since I got here, besides introducing myself! And all of these dresses are _hideous_! I would never wear something as tight OR shapeless as any of these! Just… GOD!"

Everyone is silent for a second, then Nudge- of course- spoke up.

"ZOMG. You just totally went all Bridezilla on us Max."

That's right.

I, Maximum Ride, am wedding dress shopping.

Oh, it gets worse too. You know that show, Say Yes To The Dress (**I don't own**)? Well, I was forced to watch it for weeks before I came here… Against my will, by the way. Anyways, I have the entourage from hell. Like those groups where they bully the bride into the wrong dress (God, it makes me sick that I've watched it enough to know that)? Well, that's Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Mom. Except I'm too strong willed to let them chose my dress.

It's been eight months (it's now August, for those of you who can't figure it out) since the whole Dylan/Jeb/Maya fiasco. And we haven't seen or heard a peep from them since. The girls decided that I was taking too long, so they drugged me (DRUGGED!) last night, and brought me here while I was still incapacitated. Once I regained all my mental facilities, I figured we could just stay here, because I do need a dress.

Savannah tugs on my arm, practically dragging me back to the dressing room. She gets me out of the dress, and sits down as I slip on a robe.

"So, Max. You obviously don't like any of the choices so far." I nod. "Do you have any idea what you do want?" I pause, before shaking my head.

We're silent for a few moments, then Savannah pops up, a huge smile on her face. This girl is way to bubbly for me.

"I have the perfect dress in mind! I'll just be a minute…" She basically runs out of the room. Am I that much of a 'Bridezilla' (as Nudge so delicately put it)?

Savannah comes back in a little bit later. She's holding a long wedding dress in her hand, but gives me a hard look before turning my head away. She hangs it up on a rack, and then pulls a curtain over the large mirror that takes up one whole wall. Wow, she _really_ doesn't want me to see it yet.

We manage to get me into the dress, which is a lot easier than all the previous ones. She still doesn't let me see it, and walks me out to my group. I'm blindfolded (Extreme much?), but I can tell this dress is different. It's sort of a mermaid gown, but looser, and the poof at the knees isn't as obvious.

And then everyone gasps.

The blindfold is slowly taken away, and I'm faced with an image of myself, in the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It had a plunging neckline, a ribbon on the waist, and it was covered in lace. All in all, it was perfect. (**link on profile, just copy and paste:D. This is my dream wedding dress.**)

"This… is…. it…." I breathe. Everyone nods happily. Soon, we are out the door, and my day seems considerably better.

**-Line Break-**

We are just arriving home when it happens. Everyone is out of the car, and I've pulled Ari out of his car seat. He's perched on my hip as we turn to the house.

And a scream rips through the air.

"_Max!_"

Angel and I pale at the same time.

Gazzy.

**Uh Oh! What happened to Gazzy?**

**Anywho, I won't update until I have 150 reviews. That's not that much. 16 to be exact. If everyone who's following this story reviews, even ONE WORD, we'll get there!**

**So, **_HERE'S THE BIG QUESTION!_

**Do you want a sequel? Choose wisely! Whatever you pick will severely alter the course of this story! Poll on profile.**

**R&R People!:D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my god. I am so sorry. I could give you all these excuses about school, sports, choir auditions, and procrastination, but none of you want to hear it. Feel free to send me an angry PM, but don't take it out on an innocent story. :3**

**Shoutout to the wonderful** NationalChampion2009**, who was my 150****th**** reviewer. Thank you to everyone else who helped get me there.**

*******IMPORTANT*******

**Every single one of you wanted a sequel. I'm okay with that, but that means it will change this story drastically. I hope you're prepared for that. Also, seeing as how there will be a sequel, it cuts this story much shorter than how I planned. Just an FYI. :D**

**Diclaimer- I don't own MR. There.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty- One

(Max POV)

"_Max!"_ Gazzy.

Angel and I run into the house at the same time, determined to save her brother from whatever it was that made him scream. What I see makes me completely PO'ed.

Iggy and Fang are advancing on Gazzy, who is cowering behind the couch in the living room. The two older boys are holding water balloons and Fang is dragging the garden hose behind him. They're both soaked already, so I know Gazzy sort of deserves it. I stop them anyways.

"Fang! Iggy! Get those out of the house!" They start to object. "NOW!" The two comply. I turn to Gazzy. He smiles sheepishly.

"Hi Max."

"Gazzy, you had me worried sick. What if there was an Eraser in here? Or Jeb and Dylan? What would I have done?" I whisper the last part, but he can hear me anyways. Wisely, Gazzy decides to ignore it.

"Sorry." Now he looks guilty. I sigh.

"It's okay. Now go apologize to Fang and Iggy." He salutes me, then walks out. Ari, now close to ten months old, wiggles around, desperate to be on the floor. Putting him down, I collapse on the love seat. _Oof._ Who knew dress shopping could be so tiring? 'Cause I certainly didn't.

"Max?" _Fang._

"Yep. Right here. The one with a pillow up her nose." My beautiful sarcasm is lost, however, due to said pillow muffling my words. Stupid thing.

Fang chuckles and sits next to me, smoothing my hair.

"So how'd it go?" I groan, even though I got a dress.

"Absolutely awful."

I can practically hear Fang's frown when he speaks next. "So, did you not find a dress?"

Suddenly, I'm a whole lot happier.

"Yeah, I did actually!" I sit up quickly then snuggle into Fang's arms. "But I'm not gonna tell you about it yet. You have to wait!"

He groans jokingly, then gives me a little half smile. We sit there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

…If you know what I mean. ;)

**-Line Break Time Skip (It's been about a month- September! [Ari is 11 months old])-**

"SURPRISE!"

I nearly topple over and die right there.

"Haven't you guys thrown me enough surprise parties already?" I ask indignantly, trying to get up off the floor, where I recently fallen. Why, you ask? Because the Flock decided to 'surprise' me again. No, not a birthday party or baby shower. It's a _bridal_ shower. *Shudder*.

And, to my everlasting shame, I've known about the shower for weeks now, ever since I got my dress. And yet I still let them scare me.

"No, of course not, Max! There's no such thing as too many surprises!" Nudge gasps.

"Says the girl who grew up in a dog crate and was given 'surprises' daily, in the form of tests and lovely Erasers," Iggy points out. We all have a quick laugh at this, then get on with the stupid party.

"Ooh, Max, this will look great with those dishes your mom got you!"

One question. Aren't the _bride _and _groom_ supposed to open the gifts, not the guests?

Well, I guess Ella didn't get that message, because between her and Angel, almost all of the gifts are already open. Mom sits off to the side, nodding her head in approval- even though she bought most of these gifts- and saving all of the bows from the presents. Something about the practice bouquet for the run through of the wedding, that I didn't know existed until now.

Although I must say, those place mats are pretty cute.

* * *

(Fang POV)

After the whole fiasco with the Flock's failed attempt at a bridal shower, I pull Dr M off to the side.

"What's up, Fang?" I take a nervous, shaky breath. _You can do this. It's not that big of a deal.._ But I know it is. Asking this of Dr. M is huge.

"So, you know how Max wants to move to Maine or whatever?" She nods her head slowly. "Well, here's what I propose..."

**Ooh, what do you think Fang told Dr M? Well, you'll just have to wait! :D**

**I know this is very fillerish, sorry. I just felt like you deserved SOMETHING after waiting so long.**

**Sorry for all of the time skips, I just like the way they flow in the story. Normally I don't write like this.**

**Typing the next chapter now, I promise! (Probably posted in the morning, because it is ridiculously late right now).**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	22. Chapter 22

**See, didn't I promise you guys a quick update?**

**To be honest, I have no idea what this chapter's going to be about. I seem to have lost my outline… it's probably somewhere in my locker -_-**

**Enjoy, mis amigos! (the downside of having Spanish class at the end of the day: I'm in a Spanish-y mood for the rest of the day :P)**

**Note: It is now October, and Ari is turning 1. Thank you.**

Chapter 22

(Dylan POV)

"So, what's it going to be?"

Is it possible for someone to annoy you so much that it's all you can do not to obliterate them on the spot?

Because that's Jeb right now. I swear to God, he is _asking_ to be killed!

In the ten months since I killed Maya (I didn't want to, but it was- no, it's a story for another time), I have been slowly plotting out my revenge on my so called Perfect Other Half. At first, Jeb was helpful, planning and conniving with me. But as the weeks wore on, he became troublesome. Not doing his work, asking stupid and nosy questions, and just being annoying in general.

The only reason I turned to him in the first place was because he can control Max. You know, how she was freaking out because she couldn't stop flying? That was him.

Two of Jeb's most asked questions so far:

1) What are we going to do now?

My answer is always, "You'll find out." In reality, I already know what is going to happen. And I have a feeling he will object strongly once he knows his role in my plan.

2) Why did you kill Maya and let Max go?

What Jeb doesn't get, is that this is all a part of my plan. You really think I would give away the object of my desire and kill my girlfriend for no reason? You're crazy then.

None of them understand what's really going on here. They all think they're in control, from that pesky little mind reader, to Jeb, to Max and Fang. But what no one knows, is that I'm playing them, down to the very last detail of their fancy little wedding- which I happen to know all about.

_How do you know all this Dylan?_ Might be along the lines of your thoughts right about now.

Well, it seems that I've developed a new power, around the time that we kidnapped Max. The reason she kept freaking out because I was 'reading her mind'? Here's the thing, I really was.

It doesn't work on anyone but her, probably another part of the Mate and Rule the World Plan they concocted forever and a day ago.

A new thought from Max comes floating in. _God, if I have to deal with one more balloon popping and freaking everyone out, I swear I'll…_

I grin ruthlessly. Perfect. Time to put stage two into effect.

"Jeb," I bark out. "Get your stuff ready. It's time to crash a little party."

He smiles timidly and grabs his pack. I do the same, and we waltz towards our military issued Jeep.

_Hello little birdies. Want to play a game?_

(Max POV)

_God, if I have to deal with one more balloon popping and freaking everyone out, I swear I'll just go and dump these in the ocean. I don't care if they're for Ari at this point._

As you can probably tell, I'm not the best at balloons. I can tie them just fine, but I always seem to over inflate them. Hence the popping.

*BANG!* Speaking of which, there goes one now. I think I successfully filled and tied maybe ten balloons.

The package came with seventy-five.

"Mama." I feel a tug on my leg and heart the adorable little voice float up to me.

"Yeah baby?" I crouch down to Ari's level. He's been speaking for about a month, and even though it's not perfect, he's understandable. Which is more than I can say for Gazzy or Angel at that age.

"It huwts."

"I'm sorry baby boy. Just a few more, then Momma will be done, okay?" But instead of nodding, he's shaking his head back and forth like he's possessed or something. I sigh. What they tell you is wrong. Parenting gets harder as they grow up, because soon they can talk back.

"Okay honey. Uncle Iggy!" Iggy lumbers over. "Ari Bear can't stand the noise any longer. Do you want to take him to the p-"

"YES!" The word is out of his mouth before I even finish. "I thought I was going to die from all the Helium floating around in here."

Now that he mentions it, our voices do sound a little higher. But, since he insulted my (admittedly non-existent) skill, I have to act tough.

"Oh whatever." They start for the door. "Have him back by five so Nudge can 'make him amazing'." We both shiver at the thought.

"Yes Sergeant Max!" Iggy salutes me, then heads for the door.

_If only you had any idea what will happen tonight, Maximum._

Voice?

**Is it the Voice? Or is it.. dun dun dunn.. Dylan? GASP!**

**So, how did you like his POV? Personally, I love it! :D**

**I just realized something really sad. There's only about four or five chapters left, then an epilogue/teaser for the sequel. :( Wow. They grow up so fast *sniff* :P**

**Anywho, you know the drill…**

**Read and Review!**

**Read On Kiddos,**

**Skats**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well. I'm sad. Now, I don't want to sound like some sort of review-whore (XD), but really? Only five reviews, for two chapters? D':**

**Well, anywho, I present to you, the next installment of No Room For You Anymore! (I think that this is my shortest AN ever XP)**

Chapter Twenty- Three

"Surprise!" For once, I'm not the object of the Flock's overzealous planning skills.

Ari shrieks in delight at the sight of all the balloons, streamers, and presents that are strewn about the room. He runs around, first to pull on some paper, then to bop a balloon or two around (eventually, Fang took over for me), and then he hugs everyone.

Aww. He hasn't even opened his presents yet. I taught him so well.

_Um, Max, it's more like, your mom taught him so well. You have as many manners as an _

_Eraser._

Hey!

I huff in response, only to get an amused smirk from Angel as she gives Ari a hug.

I look around, and realize we didn't do so bad, for a band of unruly teens and one adult (**You know what I just realized? Total totally [XD] fell into a plot hole! Poor guy, I really like him**).

We play party games for a while, all revolving around Ari. When he starts to show signs of getting tired, I step in.

"Ari-Bear," I sing, while pulling Iggy and Gazzy apart (who had gotten a little competitive over a game of Pin the Tail on the Whitecoat). "Do you wanna go open presents now?" He nods his head excitedly and runs over to where the Flock (minus Gazzy, Iggy, and I) and entourage have gathered.

He opens them one by one, carefully taking off the paper and folding it up. From Fang and I, he gets a bunch of toys, plus a book filled with pictures of the sky. From Mom, mostly toys and clothes, with a few books as well. She also gave a bunch of photographs, which confuses me.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel gave him more clothes (this isn't a baby shower you guys!) and this tee-pee like thing (**I had one of those when I was a kid. Coolest. Thing. Ever.**) and more pictures. The boys gave Ari bomb making tools and parts, which I'm not happy about, and even more pictures.

"Okay guys, what's with all the pics?" I finally ask as Ari is giving another round of hugs.

"Well, you see…." Gazzy starts, then trails off again.

"Remember your baby shower?" Angel picks up the slack. I nod. "Well, if you recall, Dylan gave you a photo album, and we figured we'd give him some stuff for that. We split it up by time, and each group selected a few."

To be honest, I had totally forgotten about the album. Looking at Fang, I can see he had too.

"Thanks you guys," I whisper, then all hell breaks loose. In the form of a knock on the door.

(Dylan POV)

I knock, not too harsh but not too soft, too make sure they can hear me. Jeb shifts impatiently beside me. _If only you knew what's going to happen, Jeb ole buddy ole pal._

The door opens, and we're face to face with Max herself. She hasn't seen us yet, because she's half turned around, laughing at something Iggy or Gazzy just said. It's so familiar, that for a second, I find myself wanting to be back with them, and not trying to-

"MAX!" Ella shouts and points towards the door. Towards _us._ Max turns around to face us, and the happiness falls from her face, replaced by a vicious snarl.

"Get. Out."

She attempts to slam the door, but I'm already inside. I make a big show of thinking about going after Ari.

"He's here for Ari!" This time it's Angel. "Protect!"

I remember that plan from when I was with them. Half circle the offender, half circle the victim. It works, if the 'offender' doesn't know what's going to happen.

Jeb stands in the background, useless, while I fight my way through the group. A roundhouse kick takes Angel down, a blow to the head for both Ella and Dr. M. Iggy and Gazzy are a little harder, but as I dodge their attacks, I manage to knock them out.

Now, it's only Fang, Max and I.

Just as planned.

I whirl around, managing to evade them and get past them to Ari. I angrily grab his arm, shake him back and forth.

"Get your hands off of my son!" Max lunges forward, only to be stopped by Fang when I pull out the gun- the same one I used on Maya.

They freeze.

Ari screams his head off as he dangles from my hand.

And, just as expected, Jeb steps forward. Even without being able to read his mind, I have seen the rebellion building for weeks now. And what is more of a last straw than seeing his only grandchild- named after his _dead son_- in danger of being killed?

"Dylan, stop. You don't need to do this."

I laugh. The idiot sounds like a hostage negotiator.

"Oh, but I do." I pull back the hammer and aim the gun. And shoot.

His body slumps to the ground, but he's already dead. Fang is looking between my latest kill and I frantically. Max is white as a ghost, tears streaming down her face.

_How could he?_ Her mind screams.

Oh Max, if only you knew what my ultimate goal in all of this is.

I drop the boy to the ground. Fang rushes forward and cradles him, making sure that he's okay. I am forgotten as Max runs to her dead father.

I stroll out the door, almost casually, as the Flock begins to wake.

The bang of the gun echoes in my mind as I fly off into the night.

Doesn't Max get it? I'm taking away the ones she loves.

First it started out with the ones she loved but didn't realize until too late.

Next, it will be the only who's betrayed her, seemingly countless times, but she still loves.

And then, it will end with the one she loves more than anything in the world.

I grin, somewhat sadistically.

_I can't wait._

**Soo, whadaya think? Not my best, I know. I'm just not feeling it tonight! But I wanna get to the end **_**SOOO BADLY!**_** I can't wait to see how you guys will react! (mostly, you'll probably freak out and hate me…. Until the SEQUEL! :D)**

**Anywho, R&R Peeps! If you do, I might post another chapter tomorrow ;D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I decided to (sort of) skip the chaos that ensued after Dylan's latest visit. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed! If it does, REVIEW or PM ME and tell me so, and I'll add in another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**Wow. This is like, the third to last chapter D':**

Chapter Twenty- Four

_Breathe Max. In, Out. In, Out. Out, In. Wait a second. Did I just mess that up? Oh God, I'm going to hyperventilate up there! God, why couldn't we just have eloped?_

"Max, chill out!" Angel all but screams at me. "You're fine!"

That's right. I'm fine. This isn't a big deal. Nope. I can do this.

I take one look in the mirror and lose it.

"I can't do this! Who am I kidding?" In response, I get a slap to the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Nudge smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Max. But seriously! You can do this, and you have to do this!" I start to shake my head- frantically, if we're being honest here- but Ella cut in.

"Think of it this way, Max. Remember how you felt when Fang left?" I nod. "Well, if you chicken out now, that's how he'll feel, except much worse. You're getting married to the guy! Hell, you have a freaking son with him!"

I stare at her, shocked. But somewhere deep (okay, not that deep) down inside, I know she's right.

"Max, honey," and that would be Mom. "Just take a deep breath. Close your eyes and think calming thoughts."

Following her instructions, I think about what happened three weeks ago at Ari's party.

Jeb, dead on the floor.

The funeral, where we all bawled our eyes out.

Realizing that, even though I thought I hated him, I actually love him. I mean, he's my dad. He raised us.

Well, I don't think Mom meant depressing thoughts, but they got the job done, didn't they?

"Okay. I'm ready." They all smile at me, and we head towards the door.

I see Angel, Nudge and Mom make their way to their seats. Ella hands me my bouquet of red gerber daisies and Queen Anne's lace, and then turns and starts down the aisle. Her knee length, ivory bridesmaids dress looks amazing on her.

I count her steps, the amount of ruffles on the back of her dress, the number of flowers in my hand, _anything_ to take my mind off of what's about to come. But alas, I can't avoid it forever.

The processional starts, and I'm forced to move. I look up to see Fang staring at me, tears in his eyes. At the sight, I feel myself tear up as well. We both smile like there's no tomorrow. And honestly, I don't care if there is at this point.

What was I thinking? Fang is the person who holds me together, he is the father of my amazing son. There is no one in the world that I would rather be with for the rest of my (however short) life.

Fang takes my hand as I reach him. Ella holds my bouquet, Iggy holds the rings and Ari. Honestly, this couldn't get anymore perfect.

Next thing I know, it's the moment of truth.

"Do you, Fang Ride, take Maximum Ride to be your wedded wife?"

Fang doesn't skip a beat saying, "I do," and smiling down at me.

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take Fang Ride to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." I'm grinning like a fool but it doesn't matter. I have _Fang._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Everyone- meaning the Flock (what? It's a small wedding)- cheers as Fang dips me down to kiss me. All I can see, smell, feel, think is Fang. _Fang. _My _husband._ Wow. This is amazing.

He finally lets me up and we turn, breathless, to the little group.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the beach!" I yell. They all cheer again. Ella and Iggy drag Fang and I in different directions.

"What are you doing?" I ask, craning my head to see where Fang went.

"We don't want you hurting that beautiful dress! And, as your maid of honor- actually, as your _only_ bridesmaid- it's my responsibility to help you change!" Ella explains, all happy. Well, I guess I should be happy too. I mean, I just got _married._

Ella drags me to the back room of the little church where we had our ceremony, and pulls out the cutest dress I've ever seen. It was blood red, with a sweetheart neckline. There was a bow where the pleats started that was surprisingly adorable. The hem went mid-thigh and had a slight 'bubble bottom', as Ella put it. (**link on profile.**)

**-Line Break -**

"Where's Fang?" I yell over the sound of loud music pounding. Whose idea was this, having a party on the beach? I had a sudden freak out moment. "Where's my _son?"_

Ella looks around, freaking out just as much as me. Then, I hear it, barely, over all that's going on.

"Mama," My one-year-old son cries. "Mama!"

Frantically, I tear down the beach, searching desperately.

"ARI!" I scream.

And I see something that makes my heart stop.

**Mwahahaha! A CLIFFIE!:D haha, I'm so evil ^-^ Well, you can't get super mad at me. I haven't given you one of those in forever!**

…**Well, it's been like, three chapters :P**

**You know the drill! R&R!**

…**oh, and I lied. There's three chapters left after this one… :D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here it is. The last true chapter. It's A LOT different than the rest, and honestly, it's my favorite.**

**Please, **_**please**_** don't hate me…**

Chapter Twenty- Five

_Recap:_

_ "ARI!" I scream._

_ And I see something that makes my heart stop._

Dylan. Ari. Angel.

A gun. A shot goes off. A body drops. A scream rings out. _My_ scream.

The music stops. I don't notice. I don't care. All I can see is the body.

And Dylan.

He grabs the remaining person. Cackles.

"Good-bye, Maximum."

I can't move. Why can't I move?! I hand grabs me. Its owner gasps, seeing the body.

_ Stop him!_ I want to shout. _He's getting away!_

But I can't.

And then Dylan is gone. His prisoner's screams still echoing in my ears.

The hand is gone. Where'd it go? I liked it. It made me feel better.

But I can't feel better. It's not allowed. Not when he's taken them from me.

"Max," A voice floats to me. "Max!" It's Fang that's yelling.

"Where- where's Ari?"

And that's when I lose it.

"He took him! He shot her, killed her! And then he grabbed him!"

Tears stream down my face. My body won't cooperate- I collapse. The tears keep coming. My body keeps shaking.

At my words, Fang jumps up. A _whoosh_ of feathers. He's gone. Where? Where'd he go?

I half expect Angel to whisper it into my mind.

And that's when it truly hits me. Smacks me upside the head with a freaking boulder.

Angel is dead.

Ari is gone.

I somehow find the strength to get up. Stumble over to where she bleeds out onto the sand.

"Angel, Angel, Angel!" I moan, heartbroken, lost, ashamed. _I let this happen._

"Max…" I hear a breathless whisper. Our hands connect, clinging onto the other. Holding on for dear life.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I manage. I want to die. I want to curl up next to my little angel and die with her.

"Max, don't think that. You have to-" she coughs, her breath rattling in her chest. "You must find him. Save Ari. Okay?"

All I can do is nod, nod like a bobble head. Because _he_ killed on of my babies, and took the other. And because I let this happen.

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry, Max. I love you."  
"I love you too, Ange."

And then she's gone. It's in her face, her lifeless eyes, her unmoving chest. I throw my head back and wail.

Other's join me. We sound like wolves, mourning a loss. Pouring our hearts and our pain out for the moon to hear.

Fang is still gone.

They come, one by one. The all cry, they all try to take me away. But I won't let them. I won't unclasp our hands, because then my last link to her will be gone.

Only Gazzy doesn't try to rip me away. We sit together. We sob on each other's shoulders.

A lone voice, wavering with tears and floating on the wind, picks up. A beautiful, high tenor, soon joined by a low alto.

Together, they sing a combination of two songs, a haunting melody I will never forget.

"_Home is behind  
The world ahead_

**It's too cold outside  
for angels to fly**

_And there are many paths to tread_

**An angel will die  
covered in white**

_Through shadow  
to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all aligned_

**Closed eyes**

_Mist and shadow  
cloud and shade_

**And hoping for a better life**

_All shall fade_

_**All shall… fade….**__"_

Gazzy and I rock back and forth, the song a back drop to our lamenting.

As the world slowly fades to black, a scream rips out of my throat.

"_ARI!"_

**Okay…. Don't hate me! Honestly, I've been planning Angel's death for a while now. The rest? That only came into being when you wished for a sequel. **

**Songs- "A Team" by Ed Sheeran and "Pippin's Song" from LOTR, sung by Billy Boyd.**

**Bold-** tenor

_Italics-_ alto

_**Both**_

**Anywho, this is the last one. (officially). More to come soon.**

**I'll post the epilogue once I get a few reviews:)**

**R&R Loves (in a FF way, of course)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	26. Epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

Epilogue

~Four Years Later~

It's been four years.

Standing on the cliff top, the waves crashing below, I hug myself.

We searched. For months, we looked for that bastard and my baby. Until we found them.

Sort of.

We'd been searching for three months.

Everyone was losing hope, I could see it on their faces, in their eyes. But I refused to give up.

I will never, ever forget when we found him.

But it wasn't him, not really.

_"MAX!" Nudge's voice rang out. I could hear her, despite being miles away._

_ Fang and I had been working as a team. At her shout, our head shot up. Making eye contact, he nodded, and we flew to her._

_ Part of me will always wish that I had ignored her._

_ When we reached her, I died. My heart withered up as I fell to my knees._

_ Tears streamed down her face. She cradled a body to her chest._

_ The body of a one-year-old child._

_ A boy._

_ My son._

I don't even try to wipe away the tears anymore.

After Angel and Ari died, I had to get out. So we moved. The Flock moved to a house on the coast of Maine, Mom's wedding gift to Fang and I.

We left Mom behind in Arizona, where the graves are. Ella followed.

Her and Iggy are married now, and expecting.

Gazzy is in high school, hoping to become a bomb technician for the military. After Angel died, he threw himself into school. Anything to get his mind off her.

Nudge is off to college. She lost her dream of design or fashion. Now, she's studying to become a lawyer, most likely to work with Family Court. She hardly talks, but we're slowing getter her back.

And Fang and I?

We moved on. It was hard- at times, seemingly impossible- it was painful and it was slow.

But we did it. Enough to-

"Mama!" Two little voices cry out, loud enough to be heard over the wind.

A hand snakes around my waist, its match gently wiping the tears away. His chin rests on the top of my head.

"Hey baby," His deep voice shakes my bones.

"Hey Fang," I sigh.

"Hope and Cub are looking for you."

"I know." He chuckles.

Hope runs up, the spitting image of Ari. Blonde hair with brown and black streaks. Black eyes and wings. Two-years-old and already as thin as her mama.

Jacob- or Cub- toddles behind her on his one-year-old legs. This age is the hardest, because Ari will never move past it. Cub has his father's tanned skin and black hair. He got his eyes from both of us, a dark chocolate swirl that the girls will love when he's older. His wings start off black, then fade to ivory.

"What're you doin' Mama?"

"Visiting Auntie Angel and Ari." They quiet down a little bit, knowing who I was talking about.

And it's true. I feel closer to them out here, especially Angel. When I fly, I can almost feel him in my arms.

He never even learned to fly.

I can feel the tears again, but Fang just kisses them away.

"It's okay, honey," he whispers. "It's going to be okay."

Slowly, the Flock trickles in around us, beside us.

"_Home is behind  
the world ahead…"_

Except we aren't a flock anymore. Not really. Missing our two youngest members, we slowly fell to pieces, separate.

"**It's too cold  
for angels to fly…"**

Eventually, we will rebuild ourselves.

"_And there are many paths to tread…"_

But for now, we are broke, almost beyond repair.

"**An angel will die  
covered in white…"**

Her dress that dday was white, at least until Dylan stained it with her blood.

"_Through shadow  
to the edge of night…"_

We have all been covered in shadows at one point or another. Nudge doesn't talk, Gazzy is withdrawn. Fang can't stand the mention of Ari's name, Iggy is the same way with Angel. I almost ended my life after the first year.

"_Until the stars are all aligned…"_

Soon, it will get better.

"**Closed eyes…"**

As one, our eyelids drift shut, as we feel Angel's presence surround us. As always, Ari is missing.

"_Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade..."_

The sea sprays us, the wind whips back our hair.

"**And hoping for a better life…"**

We know they are in a better place, someplace where Dylan can't hurt them.

"_All shall fade…"_

Four years to the date, the pain is fading. Slowly but surely. It will never be gone. But it will be an undercurrent, instead of a ruthless for that rules our lives.

Things may be finally turning around for the Ride family.

"_**All shall… fade…"**_

**And, that's a wrap.**

**Love you all, thank you so much for your support. :)**

**R&R.**

**Always Remember to Read On.**

**Skats**

**P.S. There might be something coming this afternoon ;)**


	27. Sneak Peak No Room For Errors This Time

**Hah! Tricked ya didn't I?**

**Well. Here it is. The LAST chapter to be ever posted for this story :') *tear***

Sneak Peak: No Room For Errors This Time

They say I look just like him. I don't see it, not now, not ever.

They say you can't find a better dad. If only they knew what happens behind the closed doors of our mansion.

The insolent humans think I'm just another victim, a weakling who can't really defend himself.

In reality, I'm something straight from their nightmares, Wings as black as the devils, eyes that could freeze you. A ruthless killer.

Just as planned. Exactly what I was raised to be.

.

But sometimes, When I'm hurtling through the sky, or looking out over the ocean, I feel like I don't belong.

As if I should be out there, with other people, being a different me. A haunting tune floats through my head, words either unknown or long forgotten.

And every year, on December 19th, I have the dream- more like nightmare.

A dream of a brown eyed woman and a dark eyed man, screaming and crying in the distance. Of a blonde haired girl, younger than me, dead on the ground. Two girls- one dark skinned and the other Hispanic- and two pale skinned boys, wailing at the moon.

I always dread that night.

.

Well, I guess I've been rude enough. Time for introductions.

Hi, I'm Alex.

But you can call me Ari.

**XD YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! XD**

**Well, I can't see you. But I can picture what your reaction to this is :P**

**Well (I think I might say that too much), there you have it! Sneak Peak to the sequel: **No Room For Errors This Time.

**It may take a while to get it posted, cause I want to actually figure out what's going to happen.**

**Farewell (for now). Thank you, for sticking with me through all of this:)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	28. No Room For Errors This Time Alert

**Hehe. Hey guys. I totally forgot to do this until now. BUT…. The sequel is now up! :D**

**Go check it out, it's called **No Room For Errors This Time.** I gotta say, I already like it more than this one. :P I dunno why, but it's just awesome like that.**

**I'm probably going to do some (nothing major) editing on this one, but that's about it!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


End file.
